A Night in Paris
by TopazHeart
Summary: Bella found her true love in Paris, unfortunately she left before she could get his name. Three years later, the memory of him is still with her every night as she dreams. Can she ever find love again or will she always have just a night in Paris? AU/AH
1. Good Dream

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. 'I belong to you' is the property of Lenny Kravitz. The story idea is mine. :)**

Chapter 1: Good Dream

BPOV

_I belong to you…_

_And you… you belong to me to_

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet…_

Ummmm. Good song. I had the most wonderful dream last night. Every night, really, the same thing: Strong muscular arms enveloping me, sweet soft kisses that build to passionate long kisses, beautiful green eyes looking deeply into mine. Gentle touches that lead to…. Well? Nowhere. Just when I get to the good part my alarm goes off.

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear Alice yelling, trying to wake me. I just did not have it in me to answer her. "Bella? Oh, you're awake."

"Good morning, Alice." I sighed groggily. Alice is one of my best girlfriends despite the fact that we are total opposites in so many ways, like the fact that she is up and ready to meet the world every day at 6am doing pilates and I, well, I only get up this early because I have class. "You're mighty chipper this morning. How was your date, last night?"

"Hmmm, _wonderful_." She must have been out with Jasper. She thinks Rose and I don't suspect but we do, we have for sometime. We're just waiting on her to break down and tell us herself. "Come on get out of bed lazy head. You have class in an hour."

"Ughhh" I don't know what possessed me to take an eight a.m. class, but there is no sense whining about it now. Alice had warned me, I didn't listen. "Okay, okay, I'm up. What would you like for breakfast?"

"You let me worry about breakfast, you need to get dressed."

"Thanks Alice!"

"Sure, sure, don't mention it Bella, besides I'm just going to open a package of bagels. It is nail friendly and manicurist approved." She flashed a bright smile and was out the door. I couldn't help giving a small laugh. Yet another way Alice and I were completely opposite. She shied away from anything domestic, unless it involved planning a party. Me, I shied away from parties like the plague. I'd rather do dishes.

Admittedly I was not moving as fast as I should have been but I managed to get ready in forty minutes. That gave me twenty minutes to grab my bagel, that Alice so kindly toasted and smeared for me, and run out the door with my book bag.

I hate Mondays. I especially hate that I scheduled an early class on Monday, but it was the only time 'Shakespearian Lit' was offered this semester and I was really looking forward to Professor Morales' class. I checked his student reviews for the previous two years and they all said the same thing. 'He was the most engaging professor in the department.' Today we were going to start picking partners for one of our final assignments a reenactment of sorts of a scene from Shakespeare accompanied by a paper on said play and its relevance to modern literature. Next week, Professor Morales was going to assign us our scenes. This should be interesting.

"Hey Bella, how were your classes?" Rosalie and Alice asked simultaneously.

"Good. You will never guess what happened today." Rosalie was my other best friend. She, Alice and I roomed together freshman and sophomore year until Rosalie and Emmett ran off to Las Vegas and eloped just before junior year.

The three of us made a point of having dinner, every other week, our very own 'date' night. It wasn't the only time we saw each other or hung out but this was 'our' time, no boys allowed, _usually_.

"So, what happened?" Just then the waiter came over.

"Good evening, how are you ladies?"

"Hey Jasper!" We sang together. Jasper was a good friend of ours, he lived on the floor above the three of us our freshman year, his sophomore year. Rosalie and I both look at him like a big brother and he looks after us like we're his little sisters. He and Alice got along but it wasn't quite the same between them as it was with us and Jasper. Rosalie and I suspected they were _together _but, Alice never said and... well, everybody has their secrets. I certainly have mine.

Jasper is the reason Emmett and Rosalie met. Emmett was Jaspers pledge brother. When Jasper wanted to hide from his fraternity brothers to study during rush he came to our room. One day Emmett showed up with him. He became a fixture in our lives after that; I had another 'big brother' and Rosalie well, she found her soul mate.

"Do you girls want the usual tonight or would you like to try something new."

"Nah, I'll have my usual mushroom ravioli and a coke."

"You got it Bella. Rose?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the manicotti stuffed with ricotta and sausage in red sauce and a virgin Margarita." Rosalie flashed a smile. "I'm feeling dangerous tonight."

Jasper laughed at that. "I see, coming right up Rose. For you Alice? What's your pleasure?" He asked winking at her. Alice flushed a little pink and ordered.

"I'll have the house salad, please and mineral water. Thank you Jasper."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Alice" He chuckled and went to turn in our order.

I was going to ask Alice what that exchange was about but Rose turned the conversation back to me. "Okay Bella, spill."

"Well, I got to class today right when Professor Morales walked in no big deal. What was a big deal is today we had to choose partners for our end of semester project. Professor Morales talked in detail about the project what was expected of us, blah blah blah. Then twenty minutes into class he suggested we fan out and converse amongst ourselves and begin deciding who we want to work with."

"Okay, boring so far." Rosalie said with a smirk. Just then Jasper came back with our beverages. "Hey Jazz can you hang out for a sec, you should hear this. That way, if it's not good, I have a witness as to why I tortured Bella."

"Sure, it's a Monday; it will not get much busier than this. Hey Seth I'm going to take fifteen." Seth nodded and waved to us.

"Okay Bella we are all yours." Rosalie said grandly.

I couldn't help chuckling. "Anyway, as I was saying, Professor Morales had us get up and mingle in class." Just then Seth walked up with our food.

"Ladies."

"Thanks Seth!" Rosalie, Alice and I said.

"Thanks man." Jasper smiled "Okay, Bella so what happened."

"Well… since you asked. I said flashing a megawatt smile. "People started mingling- and who walks up to me but Mike Newton." I grinned and took a bite of my ravioli. The look on Rosalie's face was priceless. She and Jasper looked stunned. Alice just cocked her head to the side and slowly shook it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you said Mike Newton." Rose said coming out of her shock.

"I did."

"He walked up to you? And spoke?" Jasper asked with a look of shock firmly planted on his face.

"Yep,"

"Well?!" They almost shouted in unison. I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it as I remembered their first introduction to Mike Newton.

_It was freshman year. Mike thought he was God's gift to women a delusion he started believing when we were in high school back in Forks. Something I never told these guys. I subconsciously shuddered. Apparently, he still thought we were _in_ high school. Well, during our first dorm party, a senior slipped some rum into the punch. Which Mike was apparently unaware of since he had 3 glasses of it, in fifteen minutes. Well, Mike made his way up to the second floor and proceeded to go in and out of the girls rooms professing his desires for anyone in his path. At the end of his foray, Mike ended up in 211 the room Rosalie, Alice and I shared where we later found him curled up with our underwear to his nose wrapped up in my bed covers._

Needless to say, the sheets were trashed, along with the underwear. The news of Mike's adventure was all over the dorm by the next afternoon, two days later Mike was no longer in our dorm. None of us had seen him since that night. Come to think of it I hadn't seen him around Forks on break either, hmmm, maybe there is a God.

"Bella, what happened, what did he say?" Rosalie's question pulled me out of my own thoughts.

"Well…" I paused letting their anticipation build. "He walked up to me and hugged me."

Rose and Alice both cringed. "And, said how he was so glad to see me and missed me sooooo much and would be so glad if I would honor him and be his partner." You could hear a pin drop out our table. "I told him I had already agreed to be someone else's partner. Then he said 'oh, well maybe another time' and hugged me again." This time, _I_ shuddered.

Rosalie looked indignant, "I would have sucker punched him."

"Come on Rose it was almost two years ago, give him a break maybe he isn't as pathetic as he used to be."

"Nice try Bella, but he sounds just as pathetic as ever." Jasper said incredulously.

I laughed out loud, "well, maybe."

"So did you find a partner?"

"No, I was kind of hoping we could be partners." I said cheesing as I sipped my coke.

"Works for me Bells." I did a jig internally. Woo hoo no awkward meet and greets for me. Yeah!

Jasper chose this moment to get up from the table as two parties entered the restaurant.

"After he assigns us our scene we'll meet at your place to start discussing how we want to go about it. Well, I should get back to work girls. Bella let me know if Mike gives you any trouble. I am sure Emmett and I can scare the crap out of him for you."

"I'm not worried Jazz, Mike is harmless. Thanks anyway though. You are a great big brother."

"Anytime," he said as he turned to greet the new restaurant patrons.

**A/N: Review Please tell me what you think. I just revised this chapter. To anyone who read it before. Wow, I am so sorry, it was kind of bad. :) Hopefully it is better now. :)**


	2. Rude awakening

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. 'Kiss Kiss' is the property of Chris Brown. The story idea is mine. :)**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was lost in his beautiful green eyes when I felt my back pressed against the wall as he began kissing me gently. Then the kisses became deeper, more passionate. I whimpered as his lips left mine. But, as his kisses traveled across my right cheek and down my neck my whimpers turned to moans. He stroked my neck with the tip of his tongue and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I could feel the moisture between my legs as his tongue continued its gentle assault on my neck. I felt his left hand firmly behind my neck as his right hand stroked the left side of my body from my hip to my shoulder. He took my hand in his and released my neck from his tongue only to use it on the palm of my hand. His hands found the buttons on my blouse and made quick work of freeing me from my top. I could feel my nipples turning to peaks beneath my bra straining to be released. I was pleading with my eyes as he unhooked my bra; as if he were reading my mind. I gasped as his lips touched my left breast while he manipulated my right breast with his hand. I wanted more. I wanted to feel his strength. Our eyes met and I saw them change from gentility to lustful as he lifted me up, placing my legs around his waist and deepening our kisses. His hands assaulted my breast and it felt sooooo good. He licked my lips with his tongue and I eagerly opened for him. Our tongues battled one another as his hand traveled up my thigh lifting my skirt higher. He found the edge of my panties; I flushed remembering I wore simple cotton underwear, nothing sexy- nothing for an occasion like this. He didn't seem to notice; he looked me in the eyes again. I knew what he wanted and I was all too willing to give it. I smiled, seductively and nodded. His lips found mine again as his fingers touched my…

_She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be_

"AGGGGHHHHHHH, DAMN IT!" I sat up in the bed, furious at the alarm clock. I turned my head to see Rosalie and Alice staring at me in astonishment.

"Bella, honey, are you okay? Alice asked with a smile in her eyes.

"Yeah, is there something you need to talk about? For instance, what or _who_ you were doing in that dream of yours." Rosalie grinned at me as I flushed red.

"Huh?" I really did not have a response for either of them. I was so embarrassed.

Alice had a twinkle in her eye as she pulled Rose from the room. "Um, Bella dear we'll be waiting for you on the couch to hear all about your '_wild night_'. She laughed and it sounded like little bells tinkling.

_Crap_, how am I going to explain this? I dream the same dream every night. Well, to be fair it isn't the only thing I dream in a night but without fail for almost three years now at some point while I slept I dreamed about _him_. I sighed as I went to take a quick shower; this is going to be a long morning.

APOV

"Haaaaaa" I yawned as I got out of bed. Six o'clock time for pilates. I need to get a move on, even though it's Saturday I can't be lazy or I will never get everything done. I tried concentrating on my core and my breathing but I was preoccupied. I had a paper to finish for my upper level French course and I had sketches due Wednesday for my design class. I am going to be busy today and to top it off Rosalie is coming by early, some of Emmett's family was coming for a visit, a cousin, I think. Anyway, Emmett had promised to clean the house and hadn't done it yet and Rose wanted to get out of there before she got roped into it.

I got out of the shower just in time to dry off and get my robe on when I heard keys jingling in the door. "I'm coming Rose, the chain's on the door. Hold on." Rose didn't live with us anymore but we still gave her a key to the apartment that way she could come hang whenever she wanted to even if we weren't here. She loves Emmett but sometimes she needs a little Emmett-free air.

"Hey Alice" Rose said beaming. "Look at what I have, coffee cake and French roast coffee."

"Ooooh Rosie I love you, will you marry me?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, I'm taken" Rosalie flashed a megawatt smile.

"Do you think we should wake Bella for coffee cake?"

"Alice, Bella is not a morning person and it _is_ Saturday…."

"But, the coffee cake won't be fresh out of the oven by the time she gets up." I put on my best puppy dog eyes and batted my lashes.

She sighed, "Okay, but if she goes on a tirade, I _will_ rat you out."

"We can have girl talk before we do our homework." Okay so what if we don't get much work done, I thought. Socialization with ones peers is vitally important to ones development and we are still in our formative years. Hmmm, what's the balance on my credit card? I wonder if the girls will go shopping with me, now that's the way to socialize. If I ask at just the right time…

Rosalie lightly tapped on Bella's door pulling me out of my own thoughts. "Bella" she whispered as we opened the door.

We heard Bella groan as we tipped in. "Don't be mad, we just want to see if you want to…" Rosalie stopped explaining when she realized Bella wasn't groaning because we woke her up. I could feel the pink on my face as I looked at Rosalie who was equally flushed. "Is she having the same dream, _again_" Rosalie asked just as Bella let out another moan. "…?".

"Sounds like it," I replied. Before we could say anymore Bella's alarm went off filling the room with Chris Brown and T-Pain singing '_Kiss Kiss'_. Just then, Bella sat straight up and she was furious.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH, DAMN IT!" I was shocked I had never heard Bella like this before. I turned to look at Rosalie whose face reflected what I was thinking, 'what the hell was that?'

"Bella, honey, are you okay? I was trying to cover the merriment.

"Yeah, is there something you need to talk about? For instance, what or _who_ you were doing in that dream of yours." Rosalie sounded less concerned than amused as she grinned at Bella's flushed face. If Emmett had said that Rosalie would have hit him.

"Huh?" Bella asked sounding more embarrassed than confused.

I grinned too, at least she's okay. I _think_. "Um, Bella dear we'll be waiting for you on the couch to hear all about your '_wild night_', I told her as I pulled Rosalie out of the room.

"Alice, what was that?" Rose asked when we were out of earshot.

"I don't know Rose that was new to me too."

"Did you know she was still having that dream?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but since we don't share a bedroom, how would I?" I don't think its anything to be concerned about; everyone has at least one good fantasy boy toy.

"I agree, but _every_ night?" Rosalie asked disbelievingly. "We need to get our girl out of the house and on a date, _**soon**_." I knew from the tone of her voice Rosalie was serious. This was going to get interesting.

I sliced coffee cake while Rosalie prepared the coffee.

Bella came out a few minutes later. "Hey come on your coffee's getting cold, Bella." I flashed her a smile.

She mumbled her thanks, her face still a little pink.

"Bella, are you okay? We don't mean to pry." I started

"Yes we do." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly. "What is going on with you? When was the last time you went on a date, with a man, a real man you know one that walks and talks and breathes?" Rose actually sounded a little miffed.

"Rose, take a breath. Bella, seriously we are not mad or anything and it really is none of our business..."

"Glad we agree. Let's change the subject, shall we." Bella asked with an air of desperation.

"Um no." She was not getting out of this that easily. "As I was saying, it is none of our business but we are, well, curious. For as long as we have known you, you rarely go out or even mention dating but you go at it hot and heavy in your dreams…"

"Every night." Rose added

"Annnnnd" Rose was starting to irritate me; I do not like being interrupted. "We were just wondering if you knew why you had such vivid dreams _all _the time. I mean we all have the occasional hot fling in our sleep but, _you know_, not every night."

I didn't think Bella could get any redder, I was wrong. I could actually feel the embarrassment rolling off of her.

Bella just sat there for a moment, not speaking. I was getting ready to ask her more questions when she put a finger up. Well, at least we know she is planning on answering.

"It's not a dream." She said with a little chagrin. "It's a memory." Bella's face picked up a little with that statement.

"A memory?" Rose and I asked together, slightly in awe. We had heard Bella's moans all freshman year, it was so bad when we got our suite sophomore year Rosalie and I offered to take the double bedroom giving Bella the single without argument or complaint. We needed sleep and who could sleep with the hot and heavy going on in the bunk below you?

"Bella, who is this guy and where did you meet him? We need details. Lots and lots of details." I was actually excited now, as I started bouncing in my seat on the sofa.

"He's just someone I knew, briefly, that's all."

"B – E – L- LA," I said exaggerating her name, "tell us."

"Yeah Bella, it's not fair of you to hold out." Rose said incredulously

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it, okay." Bella sounded so sad.

"No, Bells it's not okay, you _need_ to talk about it. Maybe if you talk about it, you won't have to dream about it every night." I tried to be positive.

"_Really_, I _don't_ mind." Bella's tone was a little dark and mischievous.

"SPILL IT" Rose and I ganged up on her.

"YOU FIRST" Bella said angrily.

"Me, what do you mean?" Rose snapped her head around to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I was really confused by the turn in the conversation. She couldn't know about…

"Jasper, Alice. You want me to share something with you that happened years ago because of some stupid dream but you don't even talk about what is going on with you right now. We aren't stupid, you know. Something is up between you and Jasper. It has been for _**years**_! So what's up? Are you dating? Is it serious? Are you just friends with benefits?" She sounded pissed. "How does it feel, Alice? How does it feel to have someone delving into personal areas that you don't want to share?" Her eyes were pooling now. I knew she would cry

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry we should have respected your privacy. Please don't cry. We never meant to hurt you." I jumped into Bella's arms hugging my friend. "I'm so sorry, really."

"Yea Bells, I'm sorry to. You don't _have_ to tell us sweetie." Rose said with a small smile. "But we _**REALLY**_ want to know." She gave an even bigger smile.

I looked up at Bella batting my eyelashes. "Bella, _please_ tell us. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Bella gave me a half smile, "you first."

**A/N: Hey all, I would appreciate some reviews. I would like to work on my writing, to do that I need feedback. Thanks have a great day. I hope you have enjoyed the story.**

**PS - I have working drafts so far up to Chapter 6.**


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)**

Chapter 3 – Revelations

*APOV*

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?" Bella said softly as she and Rosalie eyed me over their coffee. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, the beginning" I paused briefly before telling my tale. "Well, first off, I didn't meet Jasper freshman year. I met him the summer before when I came for a six week summer intensive course. Jasper had just finished his freshman year and was taking two summer courses while working over at the restaurant. I saw him through the library windows sitting at a table with a bunch of books around him. There was just something about him. He was beautiful to me with his blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes. I get weak at the thought of him." I told them as I blushed, now I know how Bella feels. "I liked him immediately."

"I don't even remember where I was headed. I turned around mid-stride to go back to the entrance. I remember walking up to his table and pushing his books to the side as I sat directly in front of him, and introduced myself as Mary Alice Brandon and asked for his name."

"He smiled at me and stood from his seat as he stuck out his hand, '_My name is Jasper McCarty Whitlock ma'am. It's my pleasure to meet you._' He gave me another beautiful smile before returning to his seat. I. Was. In. LOVE.

"Wait, wait, back up." Rose stammered in confusion. "Did you say _McCarty_?"

I couldn't help the small smile on my face. It was obvious that though they were married Emmett hadn't broken down the family tree for Rose just yet. I might just be getting him in trouble but some things can't be helped. "I'll get to that, Rose." I took another breath and continued…

"I wanted to know everything about him, what he was reading, what his favorite food was, anything else he was willing to share.

'_So Jasper, what are you reading?'_

'_Mary Chestnut's Civil War Diaries, a book of slave narratives and some other books on Confederate generals. I'm taking a class on the antebellum south this summer and I'm trying to narrow down the topic for my final paper.'_

'_Aren't you studious?.' _I flashed him my biggest smile.

'_We all have our talents.' _He leaned into me whispering in my ear, _'I can't wait to find out what yours are.' _His smile broadened so much it reached his eyes. Just then, he started gathering his books; I was hoping he wasn't just going to leave me there. _'Do you want to come with me? I need to check these out but, then I'm going to go grab a burger. We could talk some more' _he hesitated_, 'if you'd like?'_

I hopped from the table and almost landed right in his arms. _'I would absolutely love that Jasper.'_

From that moment on I spent all of my free time with Jasper. We went to the movies, to the mall, even the grocery store and I loved it because I was with him. I was upset when it was time for me to leave mid-July. I didn't want to be away from Jasper but he reminded me that it was only for a month. I didn't know that month would feel like an eternity.

Since his summer classes were over he was going back to Texas for a week, while I went home to Mississippi until it was time to come back for the fall semester. Jasper and I spoke on the phone everyday we were apart. It was absolutely the longest four weeks of my life.

Jasper told me which dorm he would be in so I put in a request for housing in that dorm, specifically. The only space left on the freshman coed floor was in a triple.

Jasper had better luck; he was able to get a single.

"So that's where you would disappear to." It was like a light bulb went on over Bella's head.

"Pretty much." I answered, no sense in hiding the truth now.

"I remember I came to campus two days before you Bella, three days before you Rosalie. Jasper and I locked ourselves in the room and soaked up one another's presence. We talked _mostly._ I shared everything that had happened the moment I left his side back in July up to that moment and he did the same. Even though we had been talking on the phone every night it wasn't the same as being face to face. We talked about getting married after I graduated. We even discussed having children. It felt right being with him. That was the night we first made love."

Talking about our first meeting brought up the same feelings I felt when Jasper first touched me. Things that were too personal to share.

_Jasper was so gentle with me. I couldn't believe it. He covered me in kisses from head to toe. He started at my forehead kissing his way down the side of my face to my neck, across my collar bone, over to my shoulder. I couldn't believe the tingles I could feel all over my body. He didn't stop there. He proceeded to place kisses from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers and then back up the inside of my arm. He kissed all the way down the left side of my body and then back up the inside of my left leg. He even kissed that sensitive spot with three butterfly kisses before he licked me, just once. He began his descent down the inside of the right leg. Continuing until he had thoroughly kissed his way around my body. By the time he made his way back up to my face I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped him on his back and straddled his legs as I kissed him furiously. He had teased me mercilessly with all of those kisses and I wanted release. I gently eased down on Jasper until I was accustomed to his size. He gasped and held my hips down on top of him. I couldn't move. I did not want to move. He is so quiet and controlled but when we make love he is like a caged animal being set free. It was the most wonderful feeling having him inside me. Rocking with him was like riding the highest waves in the ocean. We ebbed and flowed together; slowly at first, then wildly. I could tell he wanted control back it was in his eyes. All of a sudden I was below him again he moved like a bucking bronco and I loved it. The strength in his legs the power in his thrusts. It was wonderful._

"That was two years ago; since then, we've decided that we don't want to wait another two years to get married. That's why I started taking extra courses in the summer, so I can graduate early and we can get married sooner."

"Why didn't you guys just elope like Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Well, Bells, Emmett kind of messed that up for the rest of the family." I couldn't hide the mirth in my voice.

"His family was hurt. Not because he had gotten married but because he didn't give them the chance to celebrate with him. He didn't even tell them that he and Rosalie were so serious. They had some big family meeting with the Whitlock and McCarty sides as well as a couple of other branches. The parents, including Jasper's mom and Emmett's dad made it known in no uncertain terms are there to be any more elopements without at least some advanced warning something to do with lawyers and wills and pre-nuptials, et cetera."

"Jasper's parents flat out told him they would be very disappointed if he did not give them the opportunity to stand at their firstborn's wedding. So… We will not be eloping. He loves his parents too much to hurt them. Especially, since they feel so strongly about it. I'm not upset though. I know for a fact my mother would try to disown me if I even tried to get married without her being there. _She _told me so. I think she was joking but I don't want to test that theory." I didn't even bother suppressing my giggles.

"Okay, Alice obviously I don't have the low down on the family tree like you do. How are Jasper and Emmett related, _exactly_?"

"Well, your dear, sweet Emmett is a McCarty, the McCarty's were big in the Lumbar and Coal industries in Tennessee, Kentucky, and West Virginia. They parlayed that into a multi-million dollar business in the energy sector. Emmett's father has an older sister, Erma, who married Josiah Whitlock of the Texas Whitlocks whose family is best known for turning out soldiers and owning some of the most oil rich land in the country. The marriage between Josiah and Erma was like a corporate merger from what I hear. For their part it was all love, but their parents also saw dollar signs. Anyway of that blessed union five children were born, of whom, my lovely husband-to-be is the eldest son." I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

"EMMETT'S RICH!?!" Rosalie was more than a little stunned.

"Rose, isn't your father the President of a bank or something? Why are you upset?" Bella was confused and quite frankly so was I, here I thought this was good news.

"My family is okay but not rich. I mean I'm not upset I'm just surprised he never mentioned it."

"None of them do, Rose." I couldn't help but smile at her naiveté. "People who have money, _real_ money do not need to talk about their money. They would much rather discuss other things and just live their life. The Whitlock's are all like that, especially Jasper, good grief he works as a waiter and has a trust fund that he's had access to since he was 18. Emmett's the same way. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, have you seen your wedding band."

"That _is_ quite a rock Rose," Bella said giggling. Rose was sporting a ring with a combined weight of greater than five carats with three princess cut canary yellow diamonds. I could by a luxury car for what that ring cost. I should know I was there when Emmett bought it.

"Alice…" Bella said turning to me "you knew Jasper and Emmett were cousins when he came to our room that first time, didn't you?"

"Bella, who do you think _told_ Jasper to bring Emmett to our room to meet Rosalie?" I knew I sounded smug but I couldn't help it.

Both Bella and Rosalie were shocked by that little revelation. "You set me up?" Rose asked with wide eyes, I heard a loud squeal. "THANK YOU, ALICE." I had to brace myself for the impact as Rosalie leapt up in the air and onto the couch with me. "Alice, how did you know he would be so perfect for me?"

"Sometimes I just know things."

"Oh Alice, I can never pay you back for bringing Emmett to me. He truly is my soul mate, you know? Thank you so much." Rosalie looked as if she were going to cry. I knew if she did then I would too.

"Don't thank me, I was being totally selfish. I wanted a sister to go shopping with and with Jasper and Emmett being more like brothers than cousins. Why not introduce him to one of my new best friends?" We all had to laugh at that. They know how I love to shop and shopping partners are a must.

"So…? Bella, what about you? What secrets are you keeping?"

*BPOV*

I felt myself flush as Alice turned the attention to me. Hmm…I thought. "Did I tell you guys I went to high school with Mike Newton? I said trying to belay the inevitable.

"Umm yeah, I think we knew that, you know; high school yearbook and all." Rosalie said with a smile.

Alice just giggled, then she got serious and looked me in the eye "Come on Bella. You can tell us anything. You know that, don't you?"

I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts. My childhood friend Angela was the only one who knew any details about my time in Paris but even she didn't get _every_ detail. Some things really are private: like how he made me feel. I regretted not having a way to contact him. Assuming, that is, that he would have wanted me to contact him.

"Bella?" Alice's face looked sad. I gave her a small smile. It was the best I could muster.

I remembered with perfect clarity the events that led up to my trip to Paris. I took another deep breath as I looked up to face Rosalie and Alice.

"Well, our senior class wanted to do something big, bigger than any of us really thought was possible. We wanted to be the first class to go to Europe for our senior trip. A bunch of us went to Forks Federal Bank and opened savings accounts to begin saving for our trip.

There were less than 70 people in our class and we knew not every one wanted to go. When all was said and done, we had twenty-five students going: thirteen girls and twelve boys. Mr. Parker, the French teacher, and Mrs. Goff, the Spanish teacher along with their spouses were going to chaperone us. It worked out perfectly since the students were divided almost equally male and female.

We were all encouraged to enroll in at least one semester of French as an elective. I like being prepared and even though I did not know then that I was actually going; I started taking French freshman year. I had high hopes, which paid off because by senior year, I had a pretty good working vocabulary. Mr. Parker even complimented me on my accent. I wasn't sure how much stock I could put into his opinion but hey, Il faisait beau d'entendre."

"My best friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben were going, I was hoping to room with Angela even though that meant I would see Ben frequently. I didn't mind. I was happy she had found someone to connect with. I had never felt that with anyone but I never thought I was missing anything either." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyway…Angela and I researched Paris and learned that we would be perfectly prepared for the weather since Decembers there were cold and rainy, kind of like Forks. I packed one suitcase. It contained an umbrella, three pair of long underwear, three pair of jeans, two turtle necks, two nice tops, three sweaters, two sweatshirts, three long sleeve wool shirts, ten pair of socks, My waterproof boots, three bras and enough panties for two weeks. My gloves, hat, scarf and coat were all wrapped snuggly around me as we drove in a caravan to Port Angeles to catch our flight to Seattle."

I knew Alice and Rosalie didn't really care about all of this, but I did, it was all important to me, to the story, so I continued…

"We left the house at three o'clock in the morning the day after Christmas. Renee was excited for me. Charlie, well, he was worried about me. He told me to use the travel money pocket he had bought for me and not to flash any cash. He also made me promise never to go anywhere by myself. There was noexplaining to him that the school had already informed us that no one was allowed to be on their own, something about liability. I didn't even try to pull the 'I'm eighteen and technically an adult;' knowing Charlie, he would have turned the car around just to show me who was in charge."

"After his lecture Renee started back in about the culture of Paris, the art, the music and the food. She made me promise to see the Mona Lisa in person at the Louvre. I also had to visit as many museums as I could squeeze into the trip. The chatter made the drive to Port Angeles go by quicker than I expected. As I got out of the car my mom pulled me into a fierce hug, my dad pat my shoulder and I was off with my classmates, our teachers and their spouses."

**A/N: Big thank you to CassieB, my first reviewer on my first fanfic. You Rock, kiddo!**

**I've been working on this since I got home from work Tuesday evening at 5:00pm. It is now 1:11am… I hope I caught all the mistakes if not, my apologies.**

**If you make it this far, hit the review button and drop me a couple of lines and give me your impressions on the story line and the characters. I would like to work on my writing, to do that I need feedback. I hope you are enjoying the story. **

**08/01/09: Big thanks to Melolabel for her review which pointed out several mistakes in this chapter. Thanks Mel! Read her stories… they are good! A New Frontier and Tapas at Twilight are two of my favorites.**


	4. Paris Pt 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)**

"Getting to Paris was simple enough. First there was an hour drive from Forks to Port Angeles; then a four-thirty am flight out of Port Angeles to Seattle. Once in Seattle we had an 8 am flight from Seattle/Tacoma International Airport to Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport, which would last about 14 hours putting us in around 8 am the next morning."

"I slept most of the way to Paris. I wanted to be well rested for the week ahead. After we landed we went to collect our luggage. Standing near the exit was someone holding a sign that read Forks High School we went with the driver and saw two vans from the Roosevelt Hotel there to retrieve us. Our hotel, was two to three blocks away from the Champs-Élysées. It didn't have a view of the Eiffel Tower, instead we saw a residential neighborhood. But, it was very nice."

"We checked in and got our keys which each had this very heavy gold _thing_ on it. I learned later the gold weight was attached to the key to remind us to turn them into the hotel before we left for the day. Our group was given a tour of the hotel and even shown around one of the rooms so that we would know where everything was. We proceeded up the elevators to our rooms. Mr. Parker made sure that the boys were in a block of rooms together on a separate floor than the girl's. That realization elicited more than one grown from our group."

"Each room had one king size bed and one pull out. Since three slept to a room and there were thirteen girls on the trip either one girl would have to share a room with our chaperones, the chaperones would each have to sleep in a room with two girls or there would be two rooms with only two students leaving the chaperones with their own room. The chaperones suggested the latter. Angela and I got one of the two-person rooms and Jessica and Lauren were in the other one."

"Angela and I agreed to share the king-sized bed. We were best friends so we didn't care. Jessica and Lauren on the other hand argued for twenty minutes before deciding to alternate nights in the king sized bed."

ANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIP

Parisian Flashback

On our first day we walked down the Champs-Élysées. I never realized that it was a real street. As we were crossing the street we were caught in the median. We could see the Arc de Triomphe from where we were and one at a time we took pictures right there in the median. Only one person could stand in the shot at a time, we didn't want to get run over by the cars driving in the street. There were others there doing the same thing: one was a beautiful guy with green eyes and bronze hair. He was very muscular and he left me breathless.

I said what popped into my head. 'Wow,' I didn't mean to say it out loud. Angela, Jessica and Lauren's heads turned at that moment and saw the real life Adonis on the street with us.

'Wow is right, I wonder how old he is?' Jessica asked.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, 'who cares how old he is, I'm going to go talk to him.' I couldn't believe her boldness, probably because I was so painfully shy. Angela and I looked at one another and then back to Lauren as she sauntered up to the Greek god.

"Hi my name is Lauren, what's yours?" She was using a husky voice as she licked her top lip and bit down on her bottom one.

The green eyed angel looked from Lauren to his friends next to him. One of them, a big guy, nudged him. Suddenly the green eyes had found my chocolate ones. I looked away and flushed pink at his eyes on me. I looked up again only to find those same green eyes still focused on me and the most beautiful crooked smile on his lips. I felt my face turn two shades redder.

Lauren looked to where his eyes had gone and she went red for a different reason. She turned back to the handsome young man in front of her, determined to keep his attention. She reached out and trailed her finger from his shoulder to his elbow. His friends chuckled. He flinched and looked at Lauren. Then I heard the most beautiful sound, his voice.

'Que faites-vous' he asked with disgust.

Lauren was oblivious. "You like that don't you," she said attempting to be sexy.

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "Parlez-vous français?"

'Hmmmm' she said. I couldn't help the look of shock that I knew was firmly planted on my face. I had forgotten Lauren had decided she didn't need to learn any French for the trip, not even common phrases like: 'Où sont les toilettes?' Lauren was simply clueless; I knew she thought Forks High revolved around her. I didn't realize she actually thought the whole world did too.

At her response those beautiful green eyes found their way back to my dull brown ones. I could see the question in them: 'is she for real?' I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a small apologetic smile.

His green eyes left mine and a small wave of sadness came over me as he focused on Lauren. "Vous êtes un imbécile. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de vous."

" gasped. His eyes found mine, again; which made me blush again. Angela turned to me and quietly asked, "What is he saying?"

I smiled and eyed her with a sideways glance. "Basically, he said, she's a fool and the world doesn't revolve around her." Angela's mouth dropped and she laughed. To which I responded with laughter. Everyone around turned to look at us and we both flushed pink as we continued to giggle.

Angela whispered to me, "The guy Lauren is talking to is staring at you."

"Really?" I couldn't understand why he was looking at me. I am not exceptionally beautiful. Brown hair, brown eyes: no big deal. One thing I could say about Lauren she was definitely pretty.

"Bella, I think he's trying to get your attention." Awe coloring Angela's voice.

I looked up to find those same green eyes boring into mine. He looked directly at me as he spoke to Lauren: "J'aime votre ami avec les cheveux bruns. Elle est belle, intelligente et modeste. Je voudrais parler avec elle."

Mr. Parker chose that moment to come and check on us. He had missed the previous conversation but he didn't miss the fact that Lauren had left our group to go stand with a bunch of guys none of us knew. He was not happy.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" He reminded me of Charlie at that moment.

Lauren flushed and nearly ran the few steps back to us. "Sorry Mr. Parker, I wasn't paying attention. I must have missed it when the group started to move away."

"Try to be more aware. You are several thousand miles from home and we are responsible for your safety. Help us out by paying more attention to your surroundings and less attention to boys." Annoyance oozed from his voice.

Just then our group continued across to the other side of the street. I looked to see my green-eyed angel's eyes on me as he and his friends crossed in the opposite direction. My breath caught in my throat as I unconsciously blushed again. My angel smiled that beautiful crooked smile as he turned and continued on with his friends.

ANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIP

The walk down the Champs-Élysées was wonderful. The trees were cut flat along the street. I had only seen that kind of cut on shrubs in people's lawns. It was different and I liked it. We walked until we stood across the street from the Arc de Triomphe. At the end of the Champs-Élysées the street circled around the landmark. A couple of the guys wanted to run across the street but logic in the form of four chaperones. We all went down the stairs at the corner and went under the street reemerging on the other side were we wanted to be: the Arc de Triomphe.

You could feel the excitement of our group everyone was snapping pictures or gushing at the beauty and wonder of this city and this was only our first day. We were looking forward to tomorrow's trip to the other end. But for now, it had been a long day and we were heading back to the hotel to eat dinner and get some much needed rest and relaxation. On our walk back to the hotel we saw a club, Jessica was the first to say anything.

"That looks like it would be fun." Angela and I looked at each other and smiled. We knew where this was headed. Angela whispered to me, "how would we get out."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't want to go" I sounded sadder than I meant to. "Have you _ever_ seen me dance?" Angela giggled and shook her head no. "There's a reason, Angela, I am the most uncoordinated person on earth. You think I'm bad in gym, unleash me on an unsuspecting club and see what happens." Angela just smiled at me.

Dinner was different, the tables were small café type tables that sat two people each, when we came in they put together three rows of five tables for us. We had a total of twenty-nine people: twenty-five students and four chaperones. We ordered off of a menu that contained 3 appetizers, 3 entrees and 3 desserts. My appetizer had some kind of bread with cheese made into it. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but I ate it and it was delicious. I ordered escargot, it was interesting, I don't think I'll do it again but I was glad I had at least tried it. Renee would be pleased. For dessert I had chocolate truffles. I closed my eyes relishing in the chocolate letting out a small moan when I heard Angela whisper to me.

"Bella, that guy from the street is here." My eyes flew open, I snapped my head to Angela she looked at me and nodded with her head. I followed the direction of her gaze and I saw them. Those heavenly green-eyes. He wasn't looking at me he was just taking in the atmosphere and talking to his friends. He was even more beautiful in the lighting of the restaurant.. "Wow" I whispered.

"I know, what are the odds?" Angela asked trying to remain discreet.

Jessica noticed us huddled together and whispered to Lauren. Lauren followed our gaze and nearly fell from her seat. "Oh, wow" she said a little too loudly. Just then, those green eyes turned to our table and fell on me. I flushed red in embarrassment. He had caught me staring at him. He looked down my table and saw Lauren turned in his direction. He rolled his eyes to his friends and commented. One of them, the big one who nudged him earlier looked directly at Lauren and laughed out loud. She turned back to face our table immediately.

ANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIP

The wait staff didn't rush us through dinner, we must have been there at least three hours, just eating and talking about the day we had. I couldn't help looking over at my angel periodically. I tried to hide behind a thick curtain of my hair watching him from under my eyelashes. I caught him staring more than once. Consequently, my face was red the entire night. When he realized I was watching him watch me _he_ blushed too. We both chuckled.

Angela looked at me and back to my angel and smiled. The big guy next to him punched him in the arm and looked at me, causing me to blush again. He turned to my angel and said something that earned him a slap in the back of the head. I smirked, for what reason I don't know but I had a feeling the big guy deserved it. I watched the guys at the table getting up to leave. My angel looked at me once more, and smiled as he left the restaurant causing a slight tremble to roll through my body. It was late when we left the restaurant so we went immediately back to the hotel.

After my shower I stretched out on my side of the bed as Angela turned to face me, "So?" She was curious about what went on at dinner. I knew if I told her I didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't press but I didn't mind talking to Angela, she knew how to be loyal and how to keep a secret: Two very rare qualities to find in a friend. I exhaled deeply and smiled as I turned and looked at my friend. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where to start." She giggled. "Okay, okay, I got it: What did that guy say to Lauren on the street today? I know he asked if she spoke French, I at _least _know that much. Then you said he called her stupid or foolish but what did he say after that just before Mr. Parker came over?"

I blushed at the memory. He said, "'J'aime votre ami avec les cheveux bruns. Elle est belle, intelligente et modeste. Je voudrais parler avec elle.' Basically, he liked her beautiful, intelligent, modest brunette friend and he would like to speak with her." I felt a slight blush starting again.

Angela stared at me with her mouth opened, "Did you see how he stared at you during dinner? He barely took his eyes off of you."

"How do you know?" Although I _though_t he was watching me during dinner I would never admit it.

"Come on Bella, I _saw_ him and you too" She said cheekily. I heard her laugh as she continued. "I'm not the only one who saw him staring, you know." My eyes asked the question for me as Angela continued. "Lauren and Jessica were watching him all night. I'm surprised her head didn't snap off. She kept trying to get his attention and he just kept staring at you. You two were so cute." I smiled inwardly at that. I knew I shouldn't care but I liked how he didn't notice any of the women around him, no matter how beautiful. Angela broke me out of my revelry. "Do you think he's from here or a tourist like us?"

I had to think about that one, his accent sounded perfect, he looked extraordinarily beautiful, like a model. He could be French, but who knows. "I don't know."

"Well, I hope we find out." Angela said as she yawned. "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."

**A/N: If you make it this far, hit the review button and drop me a couple of lines. Big thanks to my friend AM who told me all about her trip to Paris to give me some material to work with. YEAH AM!!!!!!!! **

**I edited this one pretty quickly tonight I start moving this weekend and didn't want it to be three weeks before I posted something new.**

**Question: after Bella finishes telling Rosalie and Alice about Paris do you think they should talk her into going out? If so, with whom?**


	5. Paris Pt 2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)

**Chapter 5**

**Paris, pt 2**

***BPOV* cont'd**

"**Are you sure you guys want to hear all of this?" I lifted my eyes to look at Rosalie and Alice. Alice's eyes were wide and Rosalie had moved to the floor just across from me. Alice shook her head as if she were coming out of a trance.**

"**Bella, what happened to the guy? Did you two actually meet? Did you go out? Did you kiss?" Alice asked so fast I barely understood her.**

"**Did you do more than kiss?" Rosalie asked, smirking; she already knew the answer to that question. **

**I sighed, there was no way to turn back now, I had to finish. "Where was I?"**

"**Angela said goodnight." Rosalie and Alice said in unison. I chuckled, **

"**Oh yeah, Angela yawned and told me, 'Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams.'**

**The next two days went by in a blur. We went down the Champs-Élysées again in the opposite direction. We saw the Obilisque, The Pantheon, The Luxembourg Garden, The Impressionist Museum and we took a cruise on the Seine River. I could hardly take it all in.**

**Day four was absolutely wonderful. We went to the Louvre about midday. The paintings, the sculptures it was wonderful to see so much beauty in one place. Every thing was in the open. I was absolutely amazed. The only painting that had any type of protection around it was the Mona Lisa. I don't know why but I was expecting **_**more.**_** It looked like it was maybe 14x16 to me. I don't know why I thought it was bigger, grander instead it wasn't. **

**I stupidly voiced my opinion to no one in particular, just above a whisper. All the same someone answered me. "It may not be **_**ostentatious **_**or **_**big**_** but she definitely**_** is**_** beautiful in a quiet, unassuming way. Don't you think?" **

**I don't know what I was expecting as I turned but I was very presently surprised to see the beautiful guy we saw on the Champs-Élysées three days before. I blushed for no reason at all other than the fact that I had possibly the most beautiful man in the world in front of me. **

"**You are a lot like her in that way." I don't know how long I sat there staring. I was actually stunned. I finally said the first coherent thought I had since he spoke. "Vous parlez anglais?"**

**He chuckled lightly. "Beautiful but absurd." He whispered, speaking to know one in particular. "Of course I speak English. I'm from Chicago." His laugh was a little louder than a whisper. **

**Angela saved me from looking too stupid when she came to join the conversation. "Hey Bella, who's your friend" her smile was huge and her eyes were screaming at me to say something. All I could do was stammer.**

"**An-um-um Angela, this is… Um, I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said turning to the most amazing man. He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile.**

"**Edward An…"**

"**Hiiiii!" He was interrupted by Lauren. She came and stood right in front of me, squeezing into the small space he had left between the two of us. I could feel my blood boiling. The look on Angela's face let me know I was justified in wanting to rip Lauren's head off. Edward on the other hand was nonplussed by Lauren's actions. He stepped back away from her and came around and stood on my other side. He gently rested a hand on my shoulder to face me towards him.**

"**I noticed you are here with a group. Do you have to stay with them or can you maybe come out to dinner with me?" He said staring into my eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning.**

"**Um, we're supposed to stay with the group." I bit down on my bottom lip wondering what he could possibly say next. **

"**Well, where will you be tonight?" He said raising his eyebrow as he gave me a crooked smile, which was quickly becoming my favorite. **

**I could hear Lauren stomping off.; she was upset, no guy ignored Lauren and got away with it. "We're going to the Eiffel Tower." I barely had time to answer Edward before Lauren reappeared with one of our chaperones. **

"**Bella I was so worried, I saw you talking to some strange guy. Are you okay?" Lauren's voice was full of false concern. **

"**Lauren, you remember Edward, don't you? You were throwing yourself at him the other day." I don't know what came over me, except I had had enough of her idiocy. **

**Edward chuckled lightly, "I hope to see you again, Bella." He took my hand and brushed his lips over the back of it. **

**Mrs. Goff eyed Edward and I before herding me and Lauren and the rest of the stragglers back to the group as we made our way out of the museum on our way to the Eiffel Tower. **

* * *

**I didn't see Edward again until my last night in Paris. A group of us had decided we were going to sneak out of our hotel after our chaperones made their rounds. **

**We were back at the hotel by seven o'clock; we had a flight at eight in the morning heading back to Seattle. The chaperones didn't want anyone over sleeping, which was perfect for our plans. As they went to bed early as they had suspected we all had.**

**Angela and I left our hotel room around ten, meeting Ben, Mike and Tyler in the lobby of the hotel. As we were leaving, we heard Lauren and Jessica calling for us to wait up. **

**The seven of us walked together to the club chatting and laughing; it was only ten or fifteen minutes away. We heard the beat bouncing off the walls of the buildings around it before we got there. There was a line. For a second, we thought we might not get in. It was eleven-thirty by the time we got inside and we immediately hit the dance floor, bouncing up and down with the beat. **

**I felt his presence before I saw him. The air around me was suddenly charged with heat that hadn't been there before. It wasn't from the people dancing; it was different. I stopped dancing and began taking long deep breaths. My body was pulsing but not from the music. I started looking around: searching. I knew what I was looking for or rather who. **

"**Bella, are you okay?" Angela sounded worried. **

"**I'm fine Ang. I'm just looking for someone." I said it without thinking. Angela stopped dancing and turned to look around the club with me. I heard him before I saw him.**

"**Looking for me, I hope?" My breath caught at the low husky voice that was in my ear his warm breath washing over me. I turned to find Edward's beautiful green eyes staring into mine. **

"**As a matter-of fact… I was." I couldn't stop the small smile playing on my lips. We started dancing, grinding really. I started touching him, his arms, his shoulders, his back. Edward's hands found their way to my back as he pulled me into him. Our lips found one another and began moving feverishly together. His tongue caressed my bottom lip before entering my mouth beginning a sensual dance with my own tongue. It was absolutely amazing. We stayed like that for what was both an eternity and much too short a time. I wanted more of him. I needed more. I looked into his eyes and I saw it there. DESIRE. The passion swirled around us like fire, consuming us. We had had enough. We left. **

**I could see the shock on Angela's face as I pleaded with my eyes for her to understand. I had to go. I needed this. If this was all I could get then I would take all that he offered. I wanted more but I didn't dare hope to dream that I could have it. I didn't deserve this beautiful man but tonight he was mine.**

**A/N: Okay, Time to review. **


	6. One night only

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)**

**A/N: This is a very short chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

Chapter 6 – One night only

We couldn't make it out of the club fast enough. We had given quite a show to those around us. I don't remember when or how we got back to his hotel. All I know is I found myself in a very beautiful suite with a delectable man poised in front of me.

I had gotten lost in his beautiful green eyes when suddenly I felt the pressure from the wall against my back as he began kissing me again, this time very gently. The chaste kisses escalated becoming deeper, more passionate. I whimpered as his lips left mine. Whimpers that turned to moans as his lips traveled across my cheek and down to my neck. I couldn't breathe. He took my hand in his and played my body as if it were a fiddle.

"I want to make you feel like no one ever has. I want to love you mind body and soul. Will you let me? Will you let me love you?" Edward was begging to pleasure me. His velvety voice causing goose bumps all over my body. My mind was swimming. I couldn't speak. I could only nod. I felt like I was coming out of my skin.

I could barely hold my eyes open as he stared into them. He placed my hands on his chiseled chest as his hands found the buttons of my blouse and made quick work of them freeing me from my top.

I gasped. I had never done this before. I placed my legs around his waist our tongues battling one another for control. If he felt this good while I had jeans on I needed to get out of them in a hurry. I flushed remembering I wore simple cotton underwear, nothing sexy- nothing for an occasion like this but it was too late to do anything about that now.

I unwrapped my legs from Edward's waist and began unbuttoning my jeans. Suddenly his hands were on mine as he shook his head placing my hands on his waist as he finished undoing the buttons. He kissed me as he pulled me over to the king size bed in the middle of the room picking me up and laying me in the center of it.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward's voice was so husky I swear it had dropped an octave.

"Nothing," I lied, but our bodies were so in tune to one another; he knew what I wanted before I could consider telling him.

He kissed me again and looked me in the eyes. "Have you ever…" I blushed knowing the question plaguing his mind.

A whispered "no" fell from my lips. He stopped immediately. "Love, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to, really." He said with concern.

"Please Edward; let me give myself to you. Make love to me; I need you to make love to me."


	7. Company's coming

BPOV cont'd

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)**

Chapter 7- Company's coming

**BPOV**** cont'd**

"Bella, hell-oooooo, Bella?"

"Huh" I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard Rosalie speaking.

"What happened? You know, after you left the club."

"Well, we left the club and went back to his hotel room."

"Annnnnd?" Rosalie and Alice wanted details

"Come on guys, we made love, end of story." I would never disclose the full details of that night to anyone: not even Angela, Alice or Rosalie. Angela didn't know much about what happened after I left the club and I was content to allow Alice and Rosalie to use their imaginations. I would not fill in those gaps.

"What about afterwards, did you keep in contact?" Alice was really intrigued.

"No we couldn't. We didn't have time. I… I left before we could exchange information. Let me finish the story then you guys can ask questions."

I woke up with a start. I was slightly dazed for a second while I tried to gather my bearings. Where was I? With Edward, in his hotel room. What happened? Owww. A certain soreness reminded me of our activities from a couple of hours before. At some point Edward had placed me under the covers and cuddled up behind me. A small smile played across my lips. What time is it, I wondered. I lifted up my head to look for the alarm clock. Four o'clock. Ok. _Wait! FOUR O'CLOCK. OH NO_!

I started to panic. Our flight back to Seattle was at eight. We were supposed to leave the hotel by five am. Ohno, ohno, ohno. Think Bella, THINK! I hated to do it but I had to go. I got dressed as quickly and as quietly as I could. It was ten after four. I didn't want to leave my angel but I had no choice. I wondered if I could write him a note but I didn't have time. I had to go. I took off my charm bracelet; the one Charlie gave me when I was born. It had four charms on it an "I", a swan, a fork and a book. I placed it in Edward's hand and kissed his cheek. I wanted something to remember him by. I knew I would always have the memory but I wanted something tangible so I would know it wasn't a dream. I felt bad about it; I didn't want him to think I was a thief but… I took his class ring, it was too big for me to wear but I didn't need to wear it. I just wanted to have a piece of him. "I love you Edward," I whispered into his ear before running for the door.

I exited his hotel and knew exactly where I was on the Champs-Élysées. About three to four blocks from my hotel. I ran like I have never run before. I was never very coordinated but somebody was smiling on me. I ran all the way to the Roosevelt Hotel without stopping and without tripping. I entered the lobby as stealthily as I could, checking to see if anyone from my school was around. No one was there. I made my way to the elevators and to my room door where I knocked as gently as I could. The door swung open and Angela pulled me into the room.

"Bella, where have you been? I was worried sick, Ms. Goff came around at four to make sure we were awake, I told her you were in the shower. I was so scared you weren't going to make it back. I packed your stuff already. Bells its four-thirty. Where were you?" All I could do was smile at the memory of Edward.

I took a five minute shower as Angela pulled out a different pair of jeans and a sweatshirt for me to wear. I dressed hurriedly and dried my hair. I was done at five minutes to five when Mrs. Parker knocked on our door to tell us everyone was to be downstairs and on the van in five minutes.

"That was it. Are you ladies happy?"

"Not really, I wanted more hot and heavy details." Rosalie was annoyed with me.

"Rosalie Hale McCarty, I do not ask about your adventures with Emmett…" That got her attention.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Annoyance lacing her comments. "I'm a married woman we don't discuss our husbands. YOU my friend are single and are supposed to dish." Her annoyance faded, replaced by a small grin. She winked as she stood up moving away from us. "Anyway, I've been here all day I better call and check on Emmett. Be right back ladies." Rosalie went into the kitchen to make her phone call.

"So Alice, what did you think?" I was truly curious. Alice always had this great insight about things.

"I'm sad Bella."

"Why, Al?"

"Because you found true love and didn't get to keep it. I can't imagine what life would be like if I found Jasper only to lose him again. I mean, I don't know. I know you had just met him but three years have gone by and you compare every guy to him. You even dream about him, remember him EVERY night." A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up with sadness in her eyes. "Bella, what if you never have that feeling again? You know, that _electricity_, that _heat_? What if he was _the one_?" Alice's voice broke as the tears fell. "_Bella_…" She cried in earnest now. "I don't want you to be alone. I want you to be happy and have someone."

I looked away as I felt my own tears escaping. "I won't be alone Al I have you and Rosalie." I gave a weak smile. I knew that wasn't exactly what Alice had in mind but I also knew there was only one Edward and he was long gone.

**EmPOV**

My Rosie had left early this morning to escape to Bella and Alice's. I was supposed to clean this place last week but I was too busy. Well, actually I kept putting it off. I had family coming to town and since I am the messier half of our union Rose let me know in no uncertain terms it was my responsibility to get our apartment to shine like a new penny. I had fully intended to convince her to help me with a little sweet talkin' and a lot of sweet lovin' but when I woke up she was on her way out the door. "Damn" I muttered as she flashed me a brilliant smile closing the door behind her. "How did she know?" Oh well, guess I got up early for nothing. I went back to sleep.

**Four Hours Later**

I reached for my cell wondering what time it was. About ten in the morning, I guess it's late enough for me to get up. I better get crackin' on this place. Rose will be home by seven just enough time to change and go with me to the airport. Lucky for me I have excellent cleaning skills. I'm the oldest of my siblings it was kind of a necessity. My dad did not believe in maids and house keepers. He was very old school. Clean up your own mess and save your money for a rainy day.

I was done in no time flat. If Rose knew how well and how quickly I could clean I would be on cleaning detail for the duration so it was my little secret. It was only a little after one so I decided to shower and watch a game. It is football season after all, somebody has gotta be playing some where.

The phone rang around five, must be Rose. "Hello beautiful." I said using my uber sexy voice.

"Hello your self handsome." A very masculine voice said chuckling.

"MASEN!! What's up bro, sorry bout that I thought you were Rosie calling. Are you ready for your trip?"

"Yeah McCarty I'm ready. I just wanted to let you know my flight's leaving on time. We just finished boarding and should be taking off in a couple of minutes."

"Cool, so you'll be in the air what four and a half hours, right?"

"Yeah, see you around ten your time. Tell Rosalie hello and I am looking forward to _finally_ meeting her." I chuckled at Masen's exaggeration of finally.

My family had been a little pissed at my going off and eloping. We are a tight bunch and none of them had a problem letting me know how selfish I was keeping Rosie all to myself. Especially Masen, he was my older cousin but we were more like brothers even though we grew up in separate parts of the country. I grew up near the Appalachian Mountains. Mase grew up in Chicago. By all rights, he should have been my best man and he had no qualms telling me I robbed him of his chance. When he threatened in front of the family to run off without telling me to teach me a lesson our parents put their collective foot down forbidding anyone else from eloping or having an engagement shorter than a month. Everyone wanted ample notice of any matrimonial goings-on.

I laughed at the trouble his statement made in the family. I knew full well it was an empty threat. One: Mase is way too much of an old-fashioned romantic to run off and elope. He would much prefer a church wedding with a preacher and all the trimmings including that passage, what was it? Oh yeah First Corinthians chapter thirteen. The _love_ chapter. He loves that stuff. Two: He and I both knew that the chances of him getting married were less likely than the two of us being kidnapped by Martians since he vehemently denied that he would marry anyone other than… well, it doesn't matter. Suffice it to say it _ain't_ happening.

The phone rang again. I checked the id before answering, this time. "Hey baby, how's your day?" I almost purred. Rosie loves it when I do that.

"Hmmmm, great now that I get to talk to you." She giggled. "Did you finish getting the apartment ready?"

"All done. Even spit shined the floors."

"Ewww. That's gross Em."

"Aww, come on, that was funny, you know it." She hmphed at my whining. "When are you coming home, we have to pick up Masen at ten."

"I'll be there by six-thirty. That will give me a chance to shower and change and get all pretty before meeting someone from your family."

"Aww, honey, you don't have to do anything special. Besides, you see my family all the time."

"Yeah, so I heard. Why didn't you tell me Jasper was your cousin?"

"It never came up. He's more than my cousin. He's one of my two best friends which is way more important than meeting a cousin. I can't choose my family but I can choose my friends."

"I still wish you had told me, I had to find out from Alice, his _girl_friend. I'm your wife. I know she's my best friend and all but I was a little jealous that she knows more about my husband's family than I do."

"I'm sorry Rosie, I never thought about it, honestly. Do you forgive me?" She let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Yeah, I forgive you. Has she met Masen, yet?"

"No, not that I know of, why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know something, just once before Alice does." I chuckled at my wife's comment. She did have a small jealous streak in her sometimes. It could be a bit much for some people but I loved her absolutely and unconditionally. "I better get back to the girls so I can get out of here. I'll see you soon Teddy Bear."

"Love you babe." Ahhhh, my wife, gotta love her. I guess I better go change so she can have the bathroom to herself when she gets here.

**RPOV**

I knew I shouldn't be jealous but I was. I didn't like it that she knew more about my family than I did. In all fairness they were just as much her family as mine, or at least they would be within a year's time. I guess I just felt a tad bit insecure never knowing Emmett's parents or siblings. And now his cousin, what was it? Masen is coming for a visit. Em always talked about him. He called him something else before… Anyway, I'll ask him later. I think Masen is his last name but I'm not exactly sure. It doesn't matter. What matters is he is the first real family of Emmett's that I get to meet. At least the first family I get to meet that I know is family. Jasper so does not count.

I wonder if he's single. That's something else for me to find out. Maybe he and Bella could… I walked back in to find Alice and Bella in tears. "Guys? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"We're okay Rose." Bella said with a half smile. "Alice is just a little worried about my love life."

"Well, speaking of Bella. Emmett's cousin and other best friend, is coming to town tonight. He might be single." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Don't even think about it Rosalie McCarty." Bella gave me a warning with her eyes that I fully intended to ignore.

Alice and I exchanged a knowing glance and smile. If I liked this Masen guy I would do everything in my power to get him and Bella together and I knew already that Alice was with me.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter kind of quickly, I didn't want it to be too long before I updated. Hope its okay.**

**So what do you think? Drop me a note. **


	8. Calm Down

RPOV

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)**

Chapter 8: Calm down

**RPOV**

"Well ladies, it's been real. But I need to get home I want to shower and change so Emmett and I can get to the airport on time. I'll call you later so we can dish about Masen." I wiggled my eyebrows at Bella earning a scowl to which Alice and I both snickered.

I nodded to Alice on my way out of the door. I would be calling her for sure.

The original plan was for me to get home around 7pm but I decided to be back by 6:30 instead. There was no way I was going to be late picking up Emmett's _cousin_? Brother? Whomever. This guy is going to take back information to the rest of Emmett's family and there is no way I am going to be known as the _slacker_ bride. I mean, REALLY. We have only been married since the first week in August. We skipped off to Vegas a couple of weeks before classes started and eloped. We didn't want to wait any longer. I was going into my junior year; he was going into his senior year, so we figured: _what the hell_. We knew what we wanted and we went for it.

Fast forward four months and now I get to meet Masen, the _responsible one_. Good grief. What will he think of me? Will he like me? Will he hate me? Is he going to hit on me? Oh, I hope not.

If he's as decent a guy as Emmett says maybe I can hook him up with Bella… I hate it that she never really goes out. She needs to live a little. She needs to have some fun, to make love to a man and _not_ just in her dreams. I know Alice and I bug her sometimes but we really only want what's best for her and right now the best thing she can do is forget about that… _Edgar?_ _Edmond?_ Whatever and find someone new, someone here not way the hell over in France or Chicago or wherever.

"Damn I'm nervous" I said to no one in particular as I walked into mine and Emmett's apartment.

"Huh?" Emmett looked confused. He must have heard me.

"Nothing, baby; I'm going to get ready so we can go, okay? Did you eat dinner? I'm starving, the girls and I ended up talking most of the day and we actually forgot to eat." I yelled back over my shoulder as I made my way to our bedroom to get ready for my shower.

"Honey, do you want me to order some Chinese food? We can eat before we leave. It should be here by the time you get out of the shower. We have plenty of time."

"Sounds good; you know what I like." I called out on my way to the shower. "Hey, get something for Masen too, in case he's hungry when we get back." There's no way in hell he's coming here and not getting fed. I can just hear Emmett's mom now, '_she's starving my boy she didn't even feed Masen when he came into town_.' "AAAHHHHHHH." I shrieked. My nerves were so frazzled waiting on the verdict from Emmett's family. Just then the shower door flew open.

**EmPOV**

"Damn I'm nervous" I heard Rose say under her breath as she walked through the door.

"Huh?" I'm sure I looked and sounded confused. Why is she so damned scared? Well, I guess Masen is the first person from my family she's meeting. I need to do something nice for her. She's freaking out. Hell, Masen's the least of her worries he and Jasper are the sane ones it's our folks she's gotta watch out for. They'll have her barefoot, pregnant and baking cookies before she can say 'hello.'

"Nothing, baby. I'm going to get ready so we can go, okay? Did you eat dinner? I'm starving, the girls and I ended up talking most of the day and we actually forgot to eat." Who the hell forgets to eat? I do not have that problem. Hmm. Maybe if I get her some food she'll calm down.

"Honey, do you want me to order some Chinese food? We can eat before we leave. It should be here by the time you get out of the shower. We have plenty of time." I said hoping to appease her in some kind of way.

"Sounds good; you know what I like. Hey, get something for Masen too, in case he's hungry when we get back." Hmmm, that's a good idea. He has been traveling a good part of the day. What is it he use to like… General Tso's?

"AAAHHHHHHH." Rosalie's scream jarred me from my thoughts. I ran fast and hard to our bedroom, into the bathroom and almost tore the shower door off.

I was panting trying to catch my breath as I grabbed Rosalie checking to see where she hurt herself. "Rosie, baby what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened? Talk to me baby." I heard a soft chuckle as I looked up to find Rosalie's cheeks stained pink.

"I'm sorry teddy bear. Nothing's wrong I'm just so freaked out with your cousin coming. I was blowing off some steam." I sighed glad that she was okay. Then I realized, I was soaked. She noticed too as her cheeks turned a little red. "I'm sorry Em…. Ummmmmm."

She moaned as I kissed her. I know one sure fire way to calm my wife down and hey she is already naked, wet and looking very delectable. Yummy. "Rosie, we don't have to leave for another couple of hours." I smiled kissing my way down her body as she continued to moan.

"You're right baby. We have plenty of time."

**A/N: So what do you think? I had to stop there. Sorry, I hate short chapters but this one needed to be. I hope to have chapter 9 up by this weekend. Keep the reviews coming, I will say some people have made some very good guesses as to some things that are coming later. **


	9. Gone but not forgotten Pt1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :) 'Bleeding in Love' recorded by Leona Lewis for Sony records. Guess what it's not mine either.**

**A/N: Okay ladies: for CassieB, Bethany Knight, Silvercage17, and mystillheart thanks for the multiple reviews. Cheesy grin, two thumbs up**

**This next chapter is for you. Guess who? **

Chapter 9: Gone but not forgotten

**EPOV**

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Normally I would have turned the alarm off but not today. I like this song. The woman that sings it is very talented but, it's not that. Every time I hear this song it reminds me of Bella, my Bella. This time of year is hard for me. Christmas, New Years. It's my favorite time of year; but, it is also the most difficult time of year because I met her three years ago on December 27th.

It was after my first semester finals in law school. My dad treated me and my cousin Emmett to a trip to Paris. He had just finished his first semester in college. We tried to get our other best friend, Emmett's other cousin, Jasper to go but his parents were not having it. They wanted him home for the holidays.

Some of my friends from law school came. We spent Christmas Eve in Paris. We hung out in the park, of course we were bundled up. It felt like it was zero degrees some days. That's when Emmett took to calling me Masen, I hate it. I prefer Edward but he heard some of my friends from school call me that. They only did it out of habit; in school we all went by our last name. To our professors, we were not Edward, Seth, Jacob and Sam. We were Mr. Masen, Mr. Clearwater, Mr. Black and Mr. Uley. Something to do with being _professional_ or something.

A couple of days after Christmas we all went out to see the Arc de Triomphe. It wasn't too far from our hotel but we spent so much time shopping for souvenirs, buying Christmas presents for our families and then partying and nursing hangovers that other than a few museums we had not covered a whole lot in our first three days in Paris. That was the day I first saw her.

My friends and I were crossing the street and got caught on the median waiting to get the light again. We could see the Arc from where we were and it actually looked like we were standing in it so being the tourist that we were we started snapping pictures. We were having fun until this whiney girl came up to us.

"Hi my name is Lauren, what's yours?" I think she was trying to sound sexy but I can't be certain.

I looked to my friends. They knew what I was saying without words '_she's kidding, right_?'

Emmett nudged me with his elbow, and made a slight motion with his head, if you were not paying attention you would not have seen it. I looked where he gestured and saw them. A pair of the most beautiful chocolate eyes. The girl they belonged to was absolutely lovely. She had a heart shaped face with chocolate hair that fell below her shoulders. She was petite about 5'2 maybe 5'4 and thin but she had soft curves. She saw me looking, staring actually and she flushed pink. How adorable was she? She got even redder as I smiled at her.

Just then the Lauren girl touched me causing the guys to chuckle. I flinched and looked at her.

"Que faites-vous?" I hoped she could tell how revolting she was to me.

"You like that don't you?" She didn't. I thought maybe if I kept speaking French, she would go away.

" Parlez-vous français?"

"Hmmmm?" she said. Unbelievable, this girl could not answer a question like '_do you speak French_?'

I looked up to the beautiful girl who was watching her, I wanted to ask her so badly, is this girl serious? She shrugged her shoulders and smiled apologetically as if I had asked the question out loud.

I figured the only way to get rid of her was to push her away, so I tried my best. I didn't like not being a gentleman but desperate times… "Vous êtes un imbécile. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de vous." Telling her that '_she was a fool and the world did not revolve around her_.'

I heard the most beautiful sound then and looked up to see the brown-haired angel and another girl laughing. Did she hear me? If so she must have understood, I hoped she didn't think I was being rude to her friend.

I was trying to catch the beauty's eye but she wouldn't look my way. I saw her friend say something to her: she looked up. I looked directly into those deep chocolate pools as I spoke to Lauren: "J'aime votre ami avec les cheveux bruns. Elle est belle, intelligente et modeste. Je voudrais parler avec elle." I saw her blush as some man headed in our direction chastising the Lauren girl.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" I thought he was her father or probably her chaperone.

Lauren flushed and nearly ran the few steps back toward the love of my life and the rest of their group. "Sorry Mr. Parker, I wasn't paying attention. I must have missed it when the group started to move away."

"Try to be more aware. You are several thousand miles from home and we are responsible for your safety. Help us out by paying more attention to your surroundings _and less attention to boys_." Annoyance oozed from his voice. I figured from his statement that they were on a school trip of some sort.

Just then our group continued across to the other side of the street. I could not stop watching this girl, this beautiful goddess. She turned around as she crossed to the other side of the street and she blushed again. I smiled at her before turning and continuing on with the guys.

We were walking down the street and decided to pop into this bistro. We had eaten there twice already since being in Paris. The wait staff knew us by name. They loved Emmett's playful manner and how he kept trying to pick up the women that worked there.

Seth was the first to see the group enter. I followed his gaze and saw the group we had run into on the street earlier. I craned my neck searching until I found her. She had ended up taking a seat with a great line of sight for me.

I saw her try escargot but I don't think she enjoyed it. For dessert she had chocolate truffles. She closed her eyes letting out a small moan. I could feel the arousal growing in my pants. Oh God help, this cannot be happening I prayed. I had to know who this girl was. I had to know how _**old**_ she was, she looked old enough like she was maybe seventeen or so. I could wait. Maybe exchange some information go and find her in a year ask her to be my wife, bare my children. It's possible, right? I saw one of the guys from the table getting up, I left my table and made it to the restroom when he did.

"Oh sorry bout that." I said when I almost ran over him..

"It's aright, man. Hey, you speak English?"

"Yeah, I'm from Chicago, you?"

"Forks."

"Forks? Where's that?

"Washington state, you know the Olympic Peninsula."

"Oh, okay, yeah my cousin goes to school in that area. What brings you to Paris?"

"Oh, there's a group of us here on our senior trip, my names Eric."

"Nice to meet you Eric, Hey, I hope you enjoy your time here." I made my way back to the table as quickly as I could after washing my hands.

"What did you find out?" Emmett and Seth leaned in as I sat back down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Ed, Seth and I saw you make a beeline for that poor kid when he left their table. What did he tell you?"

"There on their senior trip and they are from the Olympic Peninsula."

"Hmm, senior year, huh?" I had a feeling that wasn't the last of Emmett's comments but I didn't care, not when I could spend my time enraptured by my love's beauty.

I found myself drawn to my beautiful angel's face. I couldn't stop staring. If I were her I would run away from me. I looked around the restaurant trying to take my mind and my eyes off of her. I studied her classmates, her chaperones, the walls of the restaurant anything to keep from staring at her.

I was talking to the guys about our plans for the next day when I heard _that _voice again.

"Oh, wow" it was the whiney blonde girl from the street, Lauren. I turned to her table and immediately took in my beauty's face. She flushed red in embarrassment. I looked down her table and saw Lauren watching our table. I rolled my eyes as I turned to listen to the end of Emmett's story about his last blind date. Emmett was laughing so hard about his story he could not get his breath together quick enough to tell me the Lauren girl was staring at me. By the time he had composed himself she had turned back around to her table. Thankfully.

After we had finished dinner, Emmett started up again. "So… your dream girls a senior in high school that would make her about eighteen, right? Hmm. Nice… she's legal man." Emmett was having fun amusing himself at my expense.

"Cut it out Emmett before I hit you."

"Touchy, touchy. Does little Eddie need some lovin'?"

" The guys all laughed out loud when they heard the smack on Emmett's head." From the corner of my eye I could see my angel smirk. Had she heard him? No, she's too far away.

We started to leave our table. I put on my coat, scarf and gloves before turning to my beautiful girl and smiling. As I put my hat on to leave with the guys.

I actually prayed that night that I would see my angel again. We were leaving the next morning to go to the country for a day or so before going back to Paris. I started promising God I would be sure to go to church more than once a month if I could see her again. Hoping that He would say yes.

**A/N: I figured I would stop it here… **

**So, yes, Masen is sooooo Edward. LOL I know you knew.**

**But hey, it was still cute. The question is who will figure it out first? Emmett, Rosalie, Alice?**

**Did anybody realize earlier when Bella kept saying to herself Emmett reminded her of Edward's friend… Ponder that! :D**

**Review please…**


	10. Gone but not forgotten Pt2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)

**From the last chapter:**

**EPOV**

_**I actually prayed that night that I would see my angel again. We were leaving the next morning to go to the country for a day or so before going back to Paris. I started promising God I would be sure to go to church more than once a month if I could see her again hoping that He would say yes.**_

**Chapter 10: Gone but not forgotten 2**

While we were away we saw some of the wine country everything was nice but nothing seemed to hold a candle to the bewitching, beguiling, beautiful angel I had seen before. I wondered about her, how she was doing; what she liked; did she have a boyfriend; is it a right now thing or a forever thing? I didn't dare mention her to Emmett or I would never hear the end of it. Seth noticed how preoccupied I was and he actually brought it up to me. Thankfully we were alone at the time.

"Mase uhm, sorry, Edward, what's on your mind? You don't seem like yourself lately."

"Oh, sorry Seth, I was thinking about something."

His eyebrow went up as he cocked his head to the side scrutinizing something. "Some_thing_ Edward or some_one_?"

I took a deep breath while glancing around to make sure the guys were not within ear shot. "How did you know, Seth?"

"Edward, come on. You were gaga over that girl at the arch thing. But, what are the chances that she would be at the same place having dinner as us, last night? I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into her again."

"REALLY?" I was way too hopeful and way too excited for something that was clearly a long shot. Seth just kind of chortled and smiled.

"Really, man. _Somebody_ obviously wants you two to find one another."

"I hope so Seth, I know I haven't spoken to her. Hell, I don't even know her name but there is just something..."

"So boys what are we up to today?" Jacob and the others had finally made there way over to us.

"Well Jake, I think we are up to having a good time in wine country for a day and then heading back to Paris for some partying, what do you think?"

"Seth, I could not agree more."

How Seth talked them into only staying a day and catching the train back late that night I will never know but he did. The next morning a couple of us headed back to the Louvre again. We had already spent part of the day here in our first three days in the city but we hardly saw anything compared to how much was here.

We each had our cell phones and split up once we were inside. I went to see the Mona Lisa which I had missed on my first trip there, when I saw her. Maybe Seth was right, I thought. I went up and stood just off to her left. "I thought it was bigger" I heard her whisper.

"It may not be _ostentatious _or _big_ but she definitely_ is_ beautiful in a quiet, unassuming way. Don't you think?" She turned, I don't know what I was expecting her to say but I was greeted with a blush. I liked it. I liked her. Maybe even… I continued on hoping she would speak, let me hear her voice. "You are a lot like her in that way." She had a peculiar expression on her face one I could not quite figure out.

"Vous parlez anglais?" I couldn't help the small laugh that came out.

"Beautiful but absurd." I whispered, speaking to know one in particular. I couldn't help but to smile at her. "Of course I speak English. I'm from Chicago." I let out a low chuckle.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend" Bella is it; fitting name, very fitting; I thought as her friend came over to us.

"An-um-um Angela, this is… Um, I'm sorry. I don't know your name." She said turning to me. I flashed her a smile.

"Edward An…"

"Hiiiii!" Oh no! I groaned inwardly. If God wants Bella and me together then surely Satan keeps sending this Lauren girl over.

I stepped back away from Lauren as she came and stood between Bella and I and came around and stood to Bella's right resting a hand on her shoulder so that she would face me.

"I noticed you are here with a group. Do you have to stay with them or can you maybe come out to dinner with me?" Bella's cheeks grew red.

"Um, we're supposed to stay with the group." She bit down on her bottom lip. _Please let me do that for you_. I thought as I stared at her bottom lip. Why was I so drawn to this girl? I had never been interested in _anyone_ before. Not like this. Sure I would notice a pretty girl but my life was school and work and that had been enough for me, until now.

"Well, where will you be tonight?" I asked her hoping she would not think I was some crazy stalker.

"We're going to the Eiffel Tower."

"Bella I was so worried, I saw you talking to some strange guy. Are you okay?" Lauren's nasally voice was stabbing the air again; I hadn't even noticed that she had left.

"Lauren, you remember Edward, don't you? You were throwing yourself at him the other day." My angel sounded as irritated as I was with this Lauren girl.

Ichuckled lightly, "I hope to see you again, Bella." I took her hand and brushed my lips over the back of it.

Some woman herded my angel away with her friend and that demon-child. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I walked around a little more but I didn't really _see_ anything all I saw was a picture of Bella in my mind.

I met up with Seth and Sam a while later. I knew Seth could tell I had seen her, it was written all over my face. Especially because I couldn't erase the stupid grin I had plastered on it.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Sam asked as we headed no where in particular.

"Hey, how about we have dinner in one of the restaurants at the Eiffel Tower?" Seth gave me a questioning glance and I silently pled with him to agree.

"Sure, sure, that sounds good Edward, dinner at the Eiffel tower." He smiled.

Seth was always a bright one and I think a closet romantic. Me I am just pathetic trying to find a girl that maybe I am not supposed to find. But, if that is true, why do I keep running into her?

All of us met at the Eiffel Tower about seven that night for dinner we were sitting in the Jules Verne restaurant when Seth kicked my foot. At the door a large group had just come in. I recognized the Lauren girl and hid my face behind my napkin as I turned to Seth and mouthed to him '_do you see Bella?_'

'_Who?_' He mouthed back. I just looked at him, thinking I might have to take back my comment about his brightness when he suddenly smiled at me and chuckled. "So she has a name now," he whispered. I shook my head and put the napkin down that's when I noticed the other guys looking at me like I had a duck on my head.

"What?" I tried to sound annoyed, but it still came out in a nervous huff.

A chorus of "Nothing" rang out around the table. They all looked at me and looked at the door. The truth dawned on each of them in turn.

"Which one is she?" Jacob was the first to ask.

"The little brunette, riiiiight there." Emmett pointed her out.

"How did you…?"

"Save it Edward, I know your type." Okay so _now_ he calls me Edward. What the hell?

The guys turned. Jacob wore a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "She's hot Ed, I might need to go and make sure she's the right _kind_ of girl, you know, for you?

Suddenly I felt like decking him, as a low growl escaped.

"Get a grip Edward, I was kidding." Jake was taken aback by my response.

"Not funny." I responded

We finished our dinner in silence. When we left I looked over to where her group was but they were in another part of the restaurant altogether. I was disappointed. I wanted to see her again.

* * *

We had hit a club every other night since being in Paris. It had been a few days since I had seen Bella at the Louvre and from afar at the Eiffel tower. The guys wanted to get my mind off of her. I didn't have the heart to tell them there was no use.

We walked into the club at eleven. I got a place at the bar and ordered a beer to sip on from my perch. The guys were dancing and having a good time, for which I was glad. I don't know why but I kept watching the door.

Jacob and Seth had come to the bar for a drink. We were talking about the girls they had met dancing when I felt a tingle go down my spine. I shot up. Seth and Jacob noticed my sudden reaction and turned and looked as I did to the door. There she was. My angel was walking into the club. Jacob grabbed his beer smiled and raised it to me as he went back onto the dance floor. Seth turned to face me. "Go get your girl." He nodded and left.

I made my way over to where she was on the dance floor. I could feel this current in the air. Like the electricity left the wiring in the walls and was just hanging around us. I could feel myself being drawn to her.

Bella stopped dancing just as her friend Angela leaned into her to say something. Bella responded and they both began looking around the club.

As she was scanning the people at the bar, I leaned in next to Bella's ear, "Looking for me, I hope?" I heard her breath catch when I spoke to her.

"As a matter-of fact… I was." She turned a small smile playing on her lips.

We started dancing, grinding really. She started touching me as I reached for her pulling her into me. Our lips found one another and began moving feverishly together. I couldn't help myself. I was so drawn to her. My tongue caressed her bottom lip before entering her mouth and tangling with her own. It was absolutely amazing.

I wanted her more than anything I had ever wanted in life. I need this woman. My hands were holding her so tightly to me. My lips were on a mission to touch every part of her and they had already begun their work I don't even remember when they made it towards her cleavage. We needed to leave before I allowed any more. I looked into Bella's eyes and I saw it there too.

We couldn't make it out of the club fast enough. Emmett caught my eye giving me a cheesy thumbs up as we raced out of the club. I hailed a taxi. "The Hilton on the Champs-Élysées, s'il vous plaît.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing her neck and wrapping my arms around her, rubbing her back and her side. My right hand grazed over her breast and she arched her back pushing herself into me. I switched to the other side of her neck wondering how long it would take the cab to get there. It was only a ten minute walk.

Just then we pulled in front of the hotel. I threw money over the seat and almost dragged Bella out of the taxi. The desire was so strong between the two of us I knew every person we passed could feel it. In the elevator I attacked her lips again and was reworded when she lifted her left leg to my waist pulling my body in to hers. I knew she could feel the unmistakable hardness pressing into her. She let out a deep moan as the elevator dinged. I picked up her other leg putting it around my waist so I could carry her to the room.

Hotel Guest's POV

I knew we should have waited on the next elevator. It was quite obvious that young couple wanted to be alone but my wife was insistent. She was tired and wanted to rest her feet after we walked from Notre Dame to the Eiffel tower, the longest walk of her life, or so she said. When the elevator opened the young man got on first and pushed the button for his floor some how without breaking a part from the young woman. My wife was in shock that they didn't stop. I didn't have the heart to tell her we might see way more than we want to on this ride. I tried to avert my eyes but it was kind of difficult. I looked at my wife and she sat there straight faced before attempting conversation.

"So, how long have you two been together?" She received a low moan from the girl to her answer which caused the young man to moan in response. The look on my wife's face was priceless.

"Sweetheart, I don't think they can hear you."

"How can they not they are right there. This is just plain rude."

"Dear, I told you we should have waited for another elevator; YOU insisted that we come up with them. Now suffer the consequences." I laughed at the indignant expression on my wife's face. "Come on sweetheart don't you remember when we were like that? Screwing like bunnies." I saw the traces of a smile on her face.

"Hmmm, indeed we did, didn't we?"

I snuggled up close to my wife and kissed her neck. "Yes, we did. What do you say we give it a try now?"

"Tonight? Honey, are you sure?"

"I'm very sure dear." I smiled down at her. Just then the elevator dinged and the couple exited.

"Thanks kid!" I yelled to the young man just before I leaned in to kiss my wife.


	11. Keepsake

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)**

**A/N: Hope you like it. Hey its my birthday on Thursday 11/6. I would love some reviews to come home to. :) **

EPOV

I got us down the hall to the room as quickly as possible. I thought for a second someone was speaking, but it wasn't Bella so I didn't care. I fished my key out of my pocket, thanking God that some places here do believe in the little plastic keys. I opened the door on the first try and hurriedly got Bella into my suite. We crossed out of the main room into my bedroom. I didn't want to be stuck out in the open in case Emmett came back.

Once we were in my bedroom, I relaxed placing Bella's feet back on the floor, releasing her from my hold. I was lost in her two beautiful chocolate eyes and I could not resist her lips. It was as if they called to me. They wanted me to kiss them and I happily complied. My kisses were chaste at first. I wanted her to be comfortable with whatever we did. I wanted her to feel like she could stop if she wanted to. When I felt the pressure of her lips against mine and the pressure she applied, I could not help but to kiss her back. We went back and forth and the kisses became more and more passionate.

"I want to make you feel like no one ever has. I want to love you mind body and soul. Will you let me? Will you let me love you?" I knew I was begging but I didn't care. Here was this _woman_, this beautiful, sexy gorgeous woman whom I would give everything I own. _What am I saying?_ I just met her but… but I knew the _first_ time I saw her I wanted her, not just like this but for _forever_. _I want her for forever_.

I couldn't do this if I didn't. I promised myself I would wait to have sex or make love. I would wait until I was married, but what if I knew this is the one. It's okay right. It has to be. I have to have her and show her. I admit I know my parents always taught me true love waits… but, this time it didn't.

I took Bella's hands into mine and placed them on my chest as I unbuttoned her top.

I knew I should slow down and take this gradually but there was urgency in the air not just from me but from her to. Before I knew it, my hands were all over her.

She unwrapped her legs from around my waist and began unbuttoning her jeans but I couldn't let her do it. I wanted to do that myself. I wanted to reveal the gloriousness of my angel. I placed my hands on hers and shook my head as I positioned her hands on my waist and continued to undress her.

We could not stop kissing one another. I pulled her over to the king size bed in the middle of the room, bent down and placed one arm under her knees, and held her securely with the other behind her back as I laid her in the center of the bed. I began peeling the jeans away from her body. Her expression changed but I couldn't quite make it out.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" I was really hoping she didn't want to stop. I would of course if that is what she wanted. Please don't let that be what she wants…

She said 'nothing' but I didn't quite believe her but she didn't protest or seem to hesitate as I kissed her again. I deepened the kiss sucking on her lower lip.

"Have you ever…" I couldn't quite get it all out. I could see the blush growing in her cheeks.

"No" she whispered so lowly if I wasn't paying special attention to her I never would have heard it. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Love, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to, really."

"Please Edward; let me give myself to you. Please?" That pushed me over the edge as I hungrily went for those beautiful lips. "Make love to me; I need you to make love to me."

I never undressed so quickly in my life. Her words, her words sent shivers down my spine making it hard to be in the same room with her and not be one with her. I began to touch her, tease her body. Her moaning was driving me mad, I couldn't take it but I loved it. I watched her every response to my hands and my kisses. I wanted to remember every second of our time together and I wanted to remember how to please her so I could do it all over again.

I couldn't help but think '_this was absolutely the best night of my life._' I had an angel sleeping in my bed. I remembered to cover her; after our time together, she had fallen asleep nude. She was so delicate I didn't want her getting sick away from home. "I love you, Bella." I whispered into her neck placing feather kisses there.

She moaned in her sleep. "I love you Edward" I kissed her again. I could not help the tear that escaped from my eye. I wrapped my arms around Bella to keep her warm, looking forward to our time together later. I wanted to know everything about her. I would find out all I could so I could love her even more.

_Several hours later_

I knew Bella was gone, I felt it in every pore of my body. I jumped out of bed and stumbled to find my jeans from the night before sliding them on as I ran for the door. What time is it? SHIT! It was 7am. I ran out of my room and hit the elevator button. Thankfully it opened for me. I ran through the lobby. I had to. I knew she wasn't down there but I had to see for myself. I ran out into the street and …. There was nothing, no Bella. I gasped at the gaping wound being ripped open in my chest.

I could feel the hurt seeping out into every cell of my body. I felt the sob, I heard it. I knew people probably thought I was a madman. No shoes, no shirt standing on the sidewalk. I put my hands on my knees, I couldn't breathe I didn't want to. What was the point if she wasn't with me? It was then that I noticed I was clutching something in my hand. I looked down to find a charm bracelet with four little charms attached: an 'I', a swan, a book and a fork. A fork? Why a fork? It was right there on the tip of my tongue.

I was pulled out of my revelry by Jacob and Emmett as they were walking toward the hotel. "Ed-deeeeeee," it was like cheerleaders on steroids or something. "So cuz, how did it go?"

"Emmett, grow up!" I shot at him as I walked back into the hotel.

"Not well, huh. Better luck next time. Hey, if you need pointers let me know, I have smooth moves for the ladies and they love me." He was suddenly walking with an annoying swagger. I resisted the urge to kick him in the butt and send him sprawling to the floor.

"Emmett, it is not always about _getting with _the girl. Sometimes there is more to it."

"Whatever, if you _had_ gotten _it;_ I don't think you would say that Masen, my boy. Emmett patted me on the back as we made our way to the elevator. "Hey, what were you doing outside just now?" Confusion was written on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I had no plans to tell Emmett what I had experienced with Bella, I felt like it might cheapen it. I would tell him I believe in love at first sight and maybe I thought I had seen and met the woman of my dreams. I just cannot see me sharing the intimate details of such a sacred moment.

Just the thought of her sent me into another place in my head and in my heart. I hit my fist, which was still clutching my Bella's charm bracelet, into my other hand. That is when I noticed, my ring was missing. I knew I had had it on the night before. I always had it on.

I said my good byes to Jacob at my door as Emmett and I went back to our room. He let out the sofa bed while I went and crawled back into the bed Bella and I had shared, stopping to search for my class ring along the way. It suddenly dawned on me. Bella. Bella took my ring. She left me something of hers and took something of mine. But why didn't she wake me, leave me a note, something.

I looked at her bracelet again, realizing how much she must have cherished this, wondering how long she had had it. Then it hit me she did leave me something of hers. I had her heart and a keepsake, not that I needed the keepsake but it was nice that she thought of me.

I mourned a little more that morning before getting up and braving Paris with the knowledge that I had met the girl of my dreams and that I might never see her again. Seth stopped by my room and noticed my mood but he didn't comment at first. He came and dragged me out of bed around noon. "Okay Edward what happened?"

I didn't know how to start. For once, I was speechless. "I… we… she… she's gone." I said breaking down again not with sobs just resignation.

"Edward, what are the chances that you two people from the US would meet, several times I might add, and fall in love in Paris, France. I mean what are the odds that while on vacation or whatever you would even see each other. Much less, four times without any orchestration of your own."

I chuckled at that. I had gotten more out of our by chance meetings than out of my pathetic attempt to set up one at the Eiffel Tower. "Yeah, I know." I was still sad that she wasn't here with me. "Hey, can we stop in here?" It was a small jewelry shop. I saw some things that I thought might have been charms from the window.

"Sure thing, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah, I need an Eiffel Tower charm." I pulled out Bella's bracelet.

"Edward, where did you…" Realization hit. "Jacob came in this morning and said he found you outside and you had struck out. But you didn't did you."

It was not a question the way he said it. It was a fact. I could not stop the sheepish grin I had. "I woke up and she was gone. My class ring was gone but I had this bracelet, her bracelet in my hand. I didn't notice it was there until I ran out into the street to see if I could find her. I knew she wouldn't be there but…" I stopped, not having the heart to relive the moment; I realized she was truly gone.

"Wow, she left you her bracelet and you are buying her a charm." He sounded surprised. "Why?"

"Because, this bracelet is about her life and I hope that last night means that maybe in some way I am a part of her life. I don't know. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud. I just want there to be something on this bracelet that represents her and I together. We met in Paris so I figure…"

"I get it Ed, no worries. And, I won't tell the others. You didn't tell them for a reason and I respect your decision. Just do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"When you two do meet up again, invite me to the wedding." He grinned as he sidestepped to allow me to the cash register.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review please. Hey I didn't ask you for a birthday present well, just one present from everybody that reads this: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	12. Seattle bound

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :) **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Just for that I made sure to post this today. See, on my birthday I am giving something to you all, the next chapter. :) Lots of love to you all!!!**

Chapter 12: Seattle bound

Bzzzzz, bzzzzz. "Huh, oh the door." Bzzzzzz, bzzzzz. "Masen residence."

"Yes, Mr. Masen? Your car is here."

"Thank you James. I'll be right down." I'm so glad I don't believe in last minute packing or I would have been late for sure. The doorman buzzing me broke me out of my revelry. What time is it, where's my watch? Oh on my dresser. Where's my…oh yeah in my pocket. Maybe I should put it in my briefcase until I go through security. I could put it on, how often do you see a grown man in a charm bracelet. "Hahaha." I couldn't help chuckling out loud to that one. I think I would raise some eyebrows for sure. Especially with my father's driver Marcus. Briefcase it is. Well, I'll put it in there when I take off my shoes at security.

Bzzzzz, bzzzzz. Oh yeah. "I'm coming down now James."

"Mr. Masen, do you need assistance."

"No, I have it thank you James."

"Yes, sir."

It only took me two minutes to get to the lobby. I kept getting distracted by thoughts of Bella or I would have been down here earlier. "Good morning young Mr. Masen. How are you this fine day?"

"Wonderful Marcus, thank you and yourself?"

"Fine sir: thank you. I checked on your flight Mr. Masen, and it is leaving as scheduled from O'Hare at 3:30pm central standard time arriving at Seattle/Tacoma at 10pm their time. It is currently 11:35am, if we are going to get you to O'Hare on time we should leave, now. We still have to stop by the office. The elder Mr. Masen has some additional work for you to take with you to Seattle.

"Of course Marcus; thank you."

I was heading to Seattle on business. My father was looking into expanding his law practice again. We already have offices in Chicago, and Washington D.C. but now he was looking into Seattle.

I've been working at my father's firm since my junior year in high school. Nothing big, at first, it started as one afternoon a week when I didn't have track or football practice or a piano lesson of some sort. During the summer I would work ten hours a week. Not a lot, but enough. I knew by the end of my junior year I definitely wanted to be a lawyer. The summer after my senior year I worked forty hours a week and was one of the best legal assistants in the office. I should have been I grew up around lawyers, heard all their dinner conversations about the latest Supreme Court decisions and how it affects Anti-trust litigation. I was groomed for this. I went back to working only ten hours a week my first two years in college only resuming a full work load in the summers. My junior and senior year I worked twenty hours a week at the firm and even went with some of the lawyers into the court room to assist them with making sure the documents and exhibits were in order. Almost all of my hours were billable and the lawyers loved me for that.

My father was so impressed with how I had handled myself the previous years in the firm that he kept me on staff my first year of law school even though I couldn't really work. He paid me for twenty hours of work a week to sit in my cubicle and study. I felt like I was a drain, knowing they couldn't bill any of my hours but they all assured me; my father, his partners even the other paralegals, that this was a worthy investment of the firms assets.

After my first set of final grades came in I was shocked to learn that I was in the top ten of my class, which was a big deal considering I was at Northwestern one of the best law schools in the country. For that feat my father and mother gave me an early Christmas present a trip to Paris, France.

"We're here Mr. Masen." Just then I saw my father coming out of our building.

"Hey dad."

"Good morning, son. Are you ready?"

"I think so. To be honest I am excited about you trusting me with scouting out a location for our new office. Have you decided who you will send to head the office?"

"Well, honestly Edward that is one of the things we need to discuss. I want you to not only look around for an office setting but take a look around at the local real estate. Feel it out. Let me know what the market is like out there. Let me know if you see something that really jumps out at you."

"Is that all?"

"No, of course not." He smiled as he thought, "I want you to have fun. Go out with Emmett and his new bride. Tell us all about her. She must be amazing to tame that one." We both gave a hearty chuckle to that one.

"Do you think uncle Mac and aunt Maddy will let him out of the dog house?"

"Edward, they're not really upset with him getting married. Maddy just wanted to help plan her oldest son's wedding is all. She's hurt not angry. Tell them not to worry about it. Although, if I were them. I would schedule a trip back east soon to put any hurt feelings to rest. Either that or suffer the in-laws coming to visit their _love_ nest." We laughed again.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?" He asked with mischief in his eye.

"Never say _'love nest'_ again." We laughed at that and talked about a few little things for the remaining drive, which was not long. I looked up and noticed how quickly time had flown by as we were entering the airport.

"Sirs, we are here." Just then, I felt the car pulling into the drop-offs location at O'Hare. The car stopped and idled and soon my door was opened. My father and I stepped out as Marcus retrieved my bag and my briefcase from the trunk.

"I love you son, have a good trip."

"I will dad. I'll make you proud."

"Edward, you always make me proud." We shook hands and hugged. I had a really good feeling about this trip. I wondered the likelihood of being chosen to come out to Seattle and starting the firm up, myself. Zero to none probably. Even thought I had taken the bar early because I had enough credits to do so and had passed I did just finish school in May, which wouldn't really matter in Seattle. Since I would either have to wait a few years and pay a fee to practice law there or I would have to sit for the Washington exam. Hmmm. Would it be worth it?

I had to shake my mind clear as I approached security with my boarding pass and identification. I set my bag and brief case on the conveyor and took off my shoes my belt and my jacket placing them in the tray provided. I slipped the charm bracelet out of my pocket and slipped it into the front pocket of my brief case as I took my laptop out to set it in the tray with my shoes.

Security did not take as long as I thought. Oddly enough, it only took me a half hour to get through so I still had time to kill. I put my shoes, belt and jacket back on and replaced the laptop in my briefcase as I fished out the bracelet and returned it to my pocket. I went in search of something edible.

I sat down at my gate with my newly acquired five-dollar-foot-long turkey sandwich, apple slices and water. It was the closest to healthy that I saw. I ate half of my sandwich certain that I would need the other half by the end of the flight. I really hope Emmett's on time…

"Now boarding flight 1901 nonstop service from Chicago O'Hare to Seattle/Tacoma International; please have your boarding passes out and ready to be scanned. We will begin with our first class passengers."

That's me. I put away the pages I had started looking through. I picked up my carryon, briefcase, and sandwich as I made my way to the door leading to the plane. I started wondering what Seattle was like. Emmett had been trying to get me to visit since he started school but since we usually saw each other during the holidays I never did. I remember how he tried to get my mind off of my angel. It had been a year since our trip to Paris and I was admittedly a little depressed. He tried setting me up with some girls from his school one girl, Tanya I think was her name was supposedly very hot and wanting to meet me, but I would have no part in it.

That spring he called me all frantic, he had met this girl Rosalie and was head over hills for her. For the first time in life the tables were turned. Emmett was talking about marriage and I did not care to think the word much less discuss it. He and Jasper wanted me to come meet some friend of hers who was a brunette with a pretty face. I used the age old excuse for law students. I had to study for finals, which was not a lie but it _was_ quite convenient.

"Good afternoon passengers welcome to flight 1901 with service leaving O'Hare International Airport bound for Seattle/Tacoma International. Our flight is departing on time at 3:30pm and scheduled to arrive at Sea/Tac at 10:05pm local time. It is currently 3:15. The flight attendants will begin by checking around your feet to ensure the passageways and exits are clear. If you are sitting by an emergency exit …"

I tuned out the flight attendant as I reached for my phone. I decided I should call Emmett and let him know we were about to take off.

"Hello beautiful." I looked at the phone to make sure I dialed the right number then smiled.

"Hello your self handsome." I was cracking up with laughter on the inside.

"MASEN!!!" I cringed, I hate that as a nickname why is it so hard for him to call me Edward? "What's up bro, sorry bout that I thought you were Rosie calling. Are you ready for your trip?"

"Yeah _McCarty_ I'm ready." I was hoping he would catch the sarcasm I was throwing at his surname. "I just wanted to let you know my flight's leaving on time. We just finished boarding and should be taking off in a couple of minutes."

"Cool, so you'll be in the air what four and a half hours, right?"

"Yeah, see you around ten your time. Tell Rosalie hello and I am looking forward to _finally_ meeting her." I was purposely giving Emmett a hard time more because of the three of us Jasper, Emmett and myself, Emmett was the one to say he would never get married and if he ever did it would be when he was done playing around and for that to happen he would of course be a very old man. Hmmm, well, so much for what he thought.

I turned off my phone and sat in my very large first class seat feeling quite comfortable. The next thing I knew…

"_Edward, touch me, please." _I must be dreaming, but if this is the only way I can have her then so be it._ I kissed her: her lips, her neck, her breasts, her thighs all of her. I remembered every inch of her body even her belly button. I heard her laughter ringing out in our room before I dipped my tongue inside her belly button. Letting her know without saying it what I wanted to give to her. I continued probing her belly button making my way down to her luscious thighs until her beautiful laughter turned into passionate moans. I licked her thighs until I retrieved all of juices she had spilled for me. Her hips bucked as my tongue dipped inside of her. I traced my tongue all over her nether region. She reached down and held me to her as I devoured the juices flowing from within her sweet hole. "Don't stop Edward, Ohhh."_

The scene changed. We had been in our, well, my hotel room in Paris, now we were in a church. "_Edward, Edward honey can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, mom what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong dear, the photographer wants to take a picture of the parents with the bride and groom. Come on." _Bride and groom? This is a weird dream.

"_Mom, who's getting married?" _

"_Edward, don't be silly. You will upset your bride, now come along they're under the large oak tree waiting for us." We approached a courtyard where I saw my father standing with a gentleman holding a camera. Emmett was there in a tuxedo of all things and so was Jasper. _

"_Hey, I'm glad you two finally did this Edward," Jasper said beaming._

_Emmett clapped me on the back. "Yeah me too, Masen, it's about time."_

"_Why do you do that Em, you just like to annoy him, cut him a break. It is his wedding day…" I tuned out Jasper's chastisement to Emmett when I saw the train of a dress near the base of the large oak. _

_I wanted to see her, I needed to. Who is this girl? I gave my heart away years ago, who did I doom to receiving a shell of a man?_

_All I saw was a long champagne colored train. I circled around to the other side of the oak and saw her leaning against the tree preparing for another photo. Her head was turned away from me facing yet another photographer. There was no doubt she was beautiful. I could see her lovely porcelain skin and her chocolate hair in an up do. I could just make out the shape of her beautiful lips as I continued to make my way around to face her…_

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for flying with us to Seattle/Tacoma International. We hope you have enjoyed your time with us. Be careful as you open the over head bins as some of the luggage may have shifted during flight. We will be unloading our first class passengers first. Thank you again for choosing our airline we hope to have you back with us in the friendly skies on your next trip. Have a lovely day."

I couldn't believe I had slept almost the entire flight. So much for getting a head start on some more work and to top it off I had the weirdest dream. Wow, any one who knows me knows I have no intention of getting married; much to my mother's chagrin. She's been trying to figure out what is wrong with me for years. I did not have the heart to tell her. I fell in love and lost the same love within a two week time period. I am not sure how she would take that.

My father on the other hand was curious as to why I was not at least interested in playing around, not that he condoned such behavior by men he just did not understand my lack of interest in sex. I finally broke down and told him last Christmas about the girl I had met in Paris and how though I had intended to wait until I was married to share myself with someone she and I had made love. After her, I knew there was no one else for me. I thought I was being too extreme.

_I told him how when I close my eyes it is her I see, always her. When he realized I truly meant what I was saying he smiled. Instead of telling me I was crazy he simply said, "Son, God has a way of doing things. If he allowed you to meet her the first time, I truly believe he will allow you to meet her again. Although, next time, try to hold out until the honeymoon." He smiled and I actually think I saw a twinkle in his eye. _

I exited the plane and headed towards the baggage claim/passenger pick up area. I scanned the crowd for Emmett. Where is he? Hmmm. I pulled out my cell phone to call him.

"Emmett, where are you?"

"Chill bro we're pulling into the airport now."

"Alright, I'm heading outside. Wow its cold here!"

"You just left the windy city and you're complaining about the weather, here?"

"Yes, now can you hurry up." Honk honk.

"I'm right here cuz." I looked up to see a red jeep wrangler.

"Bout time." I put the phone down as I walked over to the giant man getting out of the jeep.

"Quit your belly aching and get your ass over here." Emmett crushed me with one of his bear hugs. "Hey man what's going on? How is everyone?"

"Mom and dad are good? What about you?" It was then I noticed a pretty, blonde step down from the jeep with a tentative smile. "You must be Rosalie?"

"Yep, this is my wife Rosalie McCarty. Rose this is my cousin Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you Edward. Emmett talks a lot about you."

"I sincerely doubt you can believe a word he's said." We all laughed.

"Come on Eddie, I'm not _that _bad."

"Yes you are." Rosalie and I spoke at the same time.

"So Edward, should I call you Edward or Masen?"

"I prefer Edward. And you do you prefer…"

"You can call me Rose."

"Well, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rose." I smiled at her as we all began to pile into Emmett's jeep.

**A/N: So Edward is in Seattle, what next? Hmmm…. Review please! So what do you think is going to happen? I might tell you if you're warm or ice cold… But to do that you have to review. :)**


	13. Sounds like a plan

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :)**

**A/N: This chapter is a little short but I wanted to get something to you. I hope its okay. Review and let me know. After that check out my other story, if you haven't "Dreaming of You." It has gotten over 11,000 hits. WOW! Now, if I could get more people to Review, hmmm. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

EmPOV

I am really excited for Rose and Edward to meet. I think she will like him and once she sees how cool my family is, she won't be so on edge about meeting everyone else. I wish Alice hadn't told her my parents were upset about us eloping. I mean, sure, they freaked out at first but honestly, they got over it. They really just want to meet the woman who tamed their wild child.

I had gotten Rose to calm down some earlier this evening but it took so much time and delightful effort to calm her down that we were late leaving to pick up Edward. Now she is nervous all over again. On top of that that may be the last piece I get until Eddie goes home. Hmmm… Eddie or Mason what does he hate more? Probably Eddie, I'll start with that. Nothing says welcome home more than pissing off family.

Wow, I'm glad Edward is finally coming out to Seattle and to think Uncle Ed is looking at opining an office out here. Nice, I might get to see one of my favorite cousins and best friend more than just once a year or so. My dad mentioned about Uncle Ed's firm expanding. What I want to know is if Edward realizes his dad wants him to lead it? I know Edward is fresh out of law school and kind of green but on the other hand, this law thing is kind of in his blood. I think he can do it and I hope he thinks so too. It would be great to have both Eddie and Jazz here to hang out with.

I spent almost every summer of my life with one or the other if not all of us together.

I was so glad Jasper found Alice. Truthfully, I figured I would never find anyone so I partied hard but when Jasper told me about this girl he knew and how he and Alice thought she was perfect for me, I was very excited. We have been inseparable ever sense. Now if we can just find someone for dear ole' cousin Mase…

I tried to set him up with Bella a couple of years ago but he was still so broken up over the girl he met in France. He was so head over heals, love at first sight blah blah blah with this girl. I didn't understand at the time but after meeting Rose, I kind of get it. I don't know what I would have done if I found her and then wasn't able to keep her. I know more went on there than he said but I left it alone. Everybody needs a little privacy. Nevertheless, I guess that's ancient history now. Maybe I could try again…

"Hey Em, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Huh, oh nothing Rosie just thinking about hanging out with my best friends and my wife."

"…and your wife? Shouldn't I be one of your best friends, too?" She looked a little pissed off. I've gotta fix this, like now.

"Honey, you are my very best friend, and the phrase 'best friend' is not big enough to encompass our relationship, so I opted for wife." The look on her face relaxed as she began to smile a little more warmly.

"Emmett?" She actually cooed. Yeah boy I am the shit!

"Yeah baby?" I had to turn on my sexy deep voice like Barry White she loves it.

"You are so full it." Damn, it was worth a shot. "Can't you drive any faster; we're going to be late getting to Masen."

"Rose don't worry, please. We'll get there."

"I know Emmett. I know I just want everything to go well. Hey, is Masen single?"

"Ummm, I think so." Where did that come from? "You aren't trying to trade me in are you?" I looked at her from the side trying to keep my eyes on the road at the same time.

"No, you are absolutely perfect for me, you and all of your incredibly asinine ways." She said grinning. "I was just wondering; if he was single that we could try and set him up with Bella. Last time you tried, he didn't actually get to meet her or talk to her maybe this will be different. She said hopefully.

"Maybe honey but I don't know. The reason I tried to hook them up the first time was because she is so similar to his ideal type of girl. But, I think it was too soon after he met…Well, he had met a girl a little ways back I never got her name. He was so into her. She's a touchy subject for him. Anyway, she had brown hair, brown eyes same frame: he went absolutely gaga over her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bella's prettier I think and she has longer hair plus, I know Bella and it would be cool to have her in the family, you know. Plus, Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed would love her."

"Well Emmett, honestly, I was going to see if Alice and I could maybe orchestrate a _chance_ meeting or two. What do you say? Are you in?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in this gonna be good!"

"Oh Em, I'm so excited. I really want to find Bella a nice guy if Masen is half the man you say he is he would still be a really good catch. Oh! I should call Alice and tell her you're in." Rose pulled out her cell phone as we were nearing passenger pick.

"Rosie, you may want to hold off unless…" Just then, my phone rang. I looked down to see Edward's name appear on the screen. "It's Edward calling, babe. He must have landed already." I pressed talk but before I could say anything…

"Emmett, where are you?" I forgot how he gets when people are late, very testy.

"Chill bro we're pulling into the airport now." I glanced over to Rosalie who tensed up a little at hearing Edward's annoyance.

"Alright, I'm heading outside. Wow its cold here!"

"You just left the windy city and you're complaining about the weather, here?"

"Yes, now can you hurry up?" I honked the horn at him so he could see we were here and to break the tension that I felt rolling off of Rosalie. She had started getting nervous all over again.

"I'm right here cuz." I watched Edward looking around before his eyes settled on my jeep and he began heading in our direction.

"Bout time." We hung up the phones as I stepped out of the jeep.

"Quit your belly aching and get your ass over here." I gave Edward one of my patented Emmett squeeze the life out of you bear hugs. I had missed my best friend and older brother figure. "Hey man what's going on? How is everyone?" I was excited to finally have him here and I wanted to hear about our family, too.

"Mom and dad are good? What about you?" Edward's eyes shifted at the sound of the jeep door opening. "You must be Rosalie?" Rose was trying to be calm but her smile still looked a little stiff, she wasn't her normal confident self.

"Yep, this is my wife Rosalie McCarty. Rose this is my cousin Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you Edward. Emmett talks a lot about you."

"I sincerely doubt you can believe a word he's said." We all laughed and Rosalie seemed to breathe a little easier.

"Come on Eddie, I'm not _that _bad."

"Yes you are." He and Rosalie spoke at the same time. I could tell they would get along great. I hoped Rosalie could as well.

I grabbed Edward's carry on as Rose and he began talking. "So Edward, should I call you Edward or Masen?"

"I prefer Edward. And you, do you prefer…"

"You can call me Rose."

"Well, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rose." We all herded ourselves into the jeep and headed back down the highway.

RPOV

I liked Edward almost immediately and I was pretty sure Bella would too. That is, if she would give him a chance. "Edward are you hungry we have Chinese food at the house, or we can stop and get you something else if you'd like. Emmett said you used to like General Tso."

"Thanks Rose, I have a six-inch sub here but I would rather have something hot and I love General Tso."

I was glad I had ordered extra food. Score one for Rosalie! "So Edward why exactly are you here; if you don't mind my asking?"

"No its fine, we're all family here." He said earning a huge grin from Emmett, well, and me too.

"I don't know if Emmett told you, but I work in my father's firm back in Chicago and he wants to expand. Along with our office in Chicago, we have one in Washington D.C., which for now is taking care of our east coast and southern clientele. My father wanted at least one office further west before we expanded further south or east. Eventually, he and his partners want an office in Atlanta and New York City but for now they want to start with Seattle."

"Hmmm, why Seattle and not L.A.? For the west coast I mean."

"Well my dad has some close family friends here who are accessible and can help us get the office of the ground here quicker than we could in Los Angeles."

"Interesting." I definitely liked Edward Masen for Bella, _definitely_. I would be calling Alice and _soon_.

**A/N: okay, please forgive any errors. I've had this written for a while but I hadn't had time to type it up so I did it real quick tonight and have only really done a quick edit, nothing intense with multiple readings etc. Let me know what you think, please. How does it flow? Is it working with the rest of the story? Are you excited about the possibility of an Edward/Bella reunion? **

**Okay can we please aim for like 25 reviews for this chapter. That means if its alerted I am asking you to review. *sheepish grin* *bats eyelashes* **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	14. Orchestrating

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. :) **

**A/N: Don't be mad, k? I love ya and thank you for reviewing. I apologize for taking so long. I know its short but I will try and make the next one a little longer, no promises though.**

RPOV

Edward left early this morning for meetings. Poor guy was a little jet lagged and slept through Sunday morning into the afternoon. I tried unsuccessfully to get Bella to come over for dinner but she had to be all goody goody and study for her finals. What does a girl have to do to manipulate to people into meeting? Manipulate…I do not like that word, it sounds _bad_… orchestrate? That is what I am doing I am _orchestrating_ a _chance_ meeting between two people. Much better. I need Alice.

'Please wait while your party is reached.' _Living in a material world and I am a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl… aa aa_

"Alice, pick up the damn phone" I seethed at my cell phone willing her to hear me.

"Hello!" Alice answered panting.

"Alice? Why are you out of breath or do I not want to know?"

"Get it out of the gutter Rose, I couldn't find my phone. Apparently, I dropped it in the covers last night when I fell asleep. Wait, its Monday, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nope, since study week begins on Wednesday my professor decided we could have Monday as well."

"But you're not studying?"

"Nope, I'm _orchestrating_. I value love over finals."

"Ohhhh, Okay. By the by, how's that going? Your _orchestrating_ I mean?"

"Not to good. I need your help."

"At your service. So, what have you tried so far?"

"Well Masen, I mean Edward got in Saturday night and he was zonked Sunday morning so that was out. I tried to plan a dinner last night but Bella _had_ to study." Alice giggled at my annoyance. "Alice, this is not funny."

"I beg to differ. Okay, so dinner was a bust last night? Well, what about tonight?"

"It's girls' night, Remember? We moved it up with finals and then Christmas is only a couple of weeks away."

"Oh shit, I forgot, I told Jasper I would go out with him."

"Wait, wait, maybe we can use this. Why don't you call Jasper and tell him to hang with the guys? I mean He Emmett and Edward are best friends and how often do the three of them get to sit down and just hang?"

"Not very often. But what does that… Oh, oh Rose."

"Uh huh."

"They can eat at our place.

"Bingo! So when the three of us just _happen_ to show up there, we cannot get in trouble for matchmaking. Coincidences do happen."

Alice laughed her tinkling laughter, "_especially_ when we make them happen. Oh my goodness, I'm going to call Jasper."

APOV

I got off the phone quickly with Rosalie and hit number 2 for my Jazzy, speed dial is a beautiful thing. I sighed contentedly this is going to work.

"Hello my lovely." Oh, I love this man.

"Hey Jazz. How's your day going? Great, Bella and I just finished our scene from Shakespeare and I turned in a final paper for my American History class Slavery versus States Rights what caused the Civil War?"

"Good for you! Did you come up with an answer?"

"Well, since I had family who fought in the war I kind of drew from some of the letters our family has and how upset they were at being told they had to give up their way of life instead of being given a choice about the whole thing."

"Wow, you actually have letters?"

"We have diaries from two of my great great great grand mothers and one of their sisters plus a journal from my great great great grandfather."

"Jasper, I know weird, my family was big on writing their feelings and what was going on in their lives. So whether we agree or not it's all there for us to read. Their very own words."

"Wow."

"But, I'm sure that's not why you called me. What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to know if we could postpone our date.

"Of course, do you feel alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, no sweetie. I just wondered if maybe you would want to hang out with Edward. You and Emmett don't get to see him that often. I figured you and he could go have a little Italian at our hang out."

"Also known as my place of employment? I really would rather not go there on my day off beautiful."

"Please Jazzy?"

"Alice, what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Alice!"

"Okay, Rose and I want you and Emmett to bring Edward to the restaurant and we are going to bring Bella and then they can meet and fall madly and love and the circle is complete!"

There was silence, a very long deafening silence. "Jazz, are you there?"

JPOV

I was holding my breath because if I held my breath I couldn't yell. If I didn't yell, I wouldn't hurt Alice's feelings.

"Jazz, are you there?" I let out the breath I was holding in a long exasperated sigh.

"Alice, my love, you cannot manipulate people like that. Edward is very good at reading people and even if he did like Bella if he figured out what you and Rosalie are up to he would be very put out with your interference. Please don't do this."

"Jaaaaaaspeerrr please, bring him. Please. I have a feeling about these two." I let out another exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I do this under protest, I don't like it."

"I love you Jazzy."

"I love you Mary Alice."

I guess I should go call Edward and Emmett.

APOV

"Rose? Jasper's in. He doesn't like the idea but he said he would do it."

"He doesn't have to like it Alice, just as long as he does it."

JPOV

"Hey, Edward what's going on?"

"Work, work and more work."

"You hit the ground running, huh?"

"You know it."

"Hey, you want to go to dinner with Emmett and I?"

"Yeah sure, as a matter of fact Emmett just called."

"Really?" Rose must have already talked to him. "What did he say?"

"Just that you guys wanted the three of us to get together eat some good food and catch up."

"Alright, so I'll see you later then."

"Yep, see you later Jasper."

**A/N: Don't be mad, hey even if you are review and tell me all about it, but be nice, I respond better to kindness. However, criticism of the writing, subject verb agreement, etc. is okay, in fact I encourage it. If you are upset they haven't met yet of course you can tell me. But let's keep the but kicking and death threats to a minumum. Love ya guys. :)**


	15. Forks?

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. Oh and none of the songs are mine either… that goes for Material girl by Madonna from the previous chapter as well. **

**READ ME FIRST, PLEASE**

**A/N: Okay, please go back and review the previous chapter if you haven't already. Don't skip reviewing it because I posted two chapters in one night please. Luvulots!!!!! Big ups to Alwaysaround888 and Piratehannelore who posted reviews within minutes of my last posting and to yazcullen special2 and BethanyKnight. **

EPOV

Beep beep beep beep beep

"Off, turn off, where is that damn button." I hate waking up to my cell phone's alarm. If I have to make too many more of these trips I need to invest in an alarm clock radio so I can wake up to some music. Ugh, up and atem Edward, up and atem. Lots to do today but first a shower.

I can't believe I'm so tired especially after sleeping so much yesterday. But, it was nice to sit and hang out with Emmett watching the games yesterday. Dinner was good too. I get the feeling Rose was waiting for something to happen but what, I don't know. Emmett said it was nothing. Anyway. Let's see I have a meeting at eight this morning with some of the local ABA guys and then the realtor is going to show me some office space around one this afternoon. Fun, fun, fun.

"Coffee? Lovely. Thank you Rose."

"You're welcome Edward. Busy day?"

I tried to stifle my yawn. "It appears that way."

"You sound as if you could use some more sleep."

"Nah, I'm good. I slept later than I sleep when I'm at home."

"Really?" Ugh "Well, here are my car keys, take care of my baby, please. And have a good day."

"Thanks, you too."

"Oh, I will," she said with a wicked grin. Why do I get the feeling she is up to something? Shake it off Edward. You barely know her.

**Later in the morning:**

_Ya'll gon' make me lose my mind_

_Up in here, up in here_

"Edward Masen."

"Eddie its Em."

"What's up bro? You need something?"

"No, no, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with Jasper and I at a little Italian place we know. You know that way the three of us get to hang out and catch up you know?"

"Sure, I guess. Its Monday though why don't we just stay in and order a pizza so we can watch the game."

"Uhhh, well hold on." I could hear whispering in the background but I couldn't quite make it out although I'm pretty sure that was Rose he was talking to. "Yeah, uh Edward? So, uh I was thinking we could DVR the game so we don't have to watch the commercials, you know?

"Whatever. It's fine by me."

"Okay, good. I'll see you when you get home."

That was weird, I don't know what is going on but that was definitely strange. Since when does Emmett go out when there is Monday Night Football on TV? Plus, what was that about not watching commercials that use to be his second favorite part of watching football games because of the and I quote 'beer babes' in the ads.

_Ya'll gon' make me_

Now who is this? Jasper. I quickly pressed the talk button.

"Hey, Edward what's going on?"

"Work, work and more work."

"You hit the ground running, huh?"

"You know it."

"Hey, you want to go to dinner with Emmett and I?"

"Yeah sure, as a matter of fact Emmett just called."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Just that you guys wanted the three of us to get together eat some good food and catch up."

"Alright, so I'll see you later then."

"Yep, see you later Jasper."

**One o'clock p.m.:**

_Ya'll gon' make me lose my mind_

"Edward Masen."

"Edward? It's Esme dear.

"Hey auntie Mae. How are you?"

"I'm good dear; I just wanted you to know I am running a little behind schedule. I should be to you shortly though. Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes, I did. I grabbed a quick bite after my last meeting ended."

"Okay good dear. I am almost to the office building now. You know Carlisle asked if you would be coming by the house. You haven't seen the new place, yet."

"I know, where are you two now?"

"We live outside a small town not too far from here. It is a bit of a drive but it so peaceful over there."

"How far of a drive aunt Mae?"

"Oh just a couple of hours dear."

"Esme! You should have told me I could have asked someone else to show me around."

"Nonsense, Edward Masen I have lived in this area for how long? I would not think of it and besides my brother and I discussed this at length when he told me you were coming out this way so don't even think about rehashing that same old argument with me. One Edward Masen fussing is enough I don't need the other one doing it too. Besides, if my husband is okay with it my brother and my nephew will just have to get over it. Capice?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm here dear, where are you?"

"Red BMW."

"Oh, I see you. Hold on." A couple of seconds passed. Tap. Tap. Tap. I looked up to find Esme smiling at me. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Well don't you look handsome?" She gave me one of her motherly smiles. I use to spend a month each summer with Esme and Carlisle when I was a kid. They lived in Alaska for most of that time until I was a sophomore in high school then they moved to Seattle. By then they joined my parents and I on the month long vacations in Europe or some such destination. I haven't been to their house since then. They moved a year ago out to some small town.

"So Esme where did you and Carlisle move to?"

"Forks, dear."

"Forksdear?"

"No, _Forks_ is the name of the town. You are my _dear_." I smiled at her endearment. Her eyes twinkled as she pat my shoulder. Forks? Why does that sound familiar?

"Thanks for showing me around auntie."

"You're welcome my dear. Did you see any that were promising?"

"I saw a couple. I really liked the space in the high rise with the floor to ceiling windows and the tan berber carpet with Cherry wood paneling."

"Yes, that was lovely. And I am sure your father would approve of the location. I wonder about the price, though."

"Well, this office would take the lead on our west coast clientele so there would be some capital coming in monthly. How much I'm not exactly sure. But, the figure on the announcement falls within the projected budget. Plus, we can always make a lower offer and go from there."

"Hmmm, should I draw up a contract?"

"Yes, let's give it a go." I couldn't help the huge chesire grin that spread across my face. My father always said if it's a God thing then things would just work out and you don't have to force it. "Hmmm."

"What's that dear?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something dad said. Where did you say you moved to, again?"

"Forks, do you know it?"

"It sounds familiar. Where did I? Then it hit me…

_Hey, you speak English?"_

"_Yeah, I'm from Chicago, you?"_

"_Forks."_

"_Forks? Where's that?_

"_Washington state, you know the Olympic Peninsula." _

"Forks? You moved to Forks? She's from Forks? Oh my God! Oh my… Forks!!!!! I am so stupid why didn't I think of this before?"

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"I am great!!! I am frickin fantastic!!!!! Forks!"

"Edward, dear?"

"Huh?" I can't think straight, whatdoIdowhatdoIdo?

"Edward, calm down. Who is from Forks?"

"The love of my life. Esme, how do I get there?"

"Where dear?"

"Forks, how do I get to Forks?" Esme gave me the biggest smile.

"This must be some special girl. I'll write the directions down for you. Edward, who is this girl, maybe I know her, It is a small town."

I gasped, she might know Esme, Esme can help me find her. "Bella, her name is Bella."

"Hmm, doesn't sound familiar." I couldn't help the wave of disappointment that rolled over me at that moment. "I'm sorry but we have only been there a few months not quite a year yet."

"That's okay." I knew she could see my disappointment, heck she could probably feel it.

"Edward when was the last time you saw Bella?"

"Three years ago." Her breath caught.

"Oh Edward, I didn't know you found someone. Did you tell your mother and father?"

"No, well, yes. I mean. Mom knows I met someone but I didn't give her any details, dad knows everything but I asked him to keep it to himself. He probably told mom. They have no secrets, especially when it comes to me.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Hmmm?" Come spend the night with Carlisle and I. Maybe we can ask around. Like I said, it's a small town. Surely somebody knows your Bella and can help you contact her."

"Esme Masen Cullen I love you." I picked Esme up and hugged her tightly to me as I swung her around. She laughed so hard and loudly I thought she might go hoarse.

"Edward Anthony Masen Junior put me down." She said through her fit of laughter.

I put her feet on the ground and hugged her close to me. I could feel moisture at my eyes. I sniffed trying to keep them at bay. "Thank you Esme." I croaked out.

"Oh, oh my dear. It'll be fine. We'll find her. Look I'm going to head home. You go grab some clothes. Take these directions and you call me if you have trouble. Okay?"

I sniffed again. "Yes ma'am." Bella, my Bella, I may find her. I hope I find her. What if she has someone? What if… No, don't start that. Get it together man.

I headed back to Emmett's at breakneck speed and used the key they gave me to let myself in I grabbed a change of clothes and my toiletries and shoved them in my bag and bounded down the stairs and out to the car. I would have to call Emmett and Jasper and tell them I couldn't make dinner.

**A/N: Okay aside from the lack of a meeting… did you like it! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!!**


	16. Yes, Forks

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. **

**A/N: I had a little trouble with some random breaking lines. Hopefully I got all of the runaways… just giving you a heads up. I hope you enjoy. Remember, Edward is on his way to Forks…**

I headed to Forks, not exactly sure of what I would find. I was supposed to go to dinner with Emmett and Jasper tonight but I had to do this. I was too close not to. I remember that kid with Bella said they were from Forks in the Olympic Peninsula. And to think my aunt and uncle recently moved to Forks. How could I have forgotten that detail? I wonder if I could have found her years ago. It does not matter, what matters is I might find her now.

Well, here goes nothing…

I was so glad I found an office so quickly I thought for sure it would take several more trips to find any place remotely as perfect as the one Esme showed me today and to think it was the second or third place I saw. Because of that I have at least a day or two I can spare I actually didn't schedule another meeting with anyone from the legal community until Wednesday, this time with the Seattle Young Lawyers Association. That gives me time to move around Forks maybe find a couple of people who know my Bella.

What if she is here? I feel queasy. I'm actually sweating but I'm cold. Oh God, I'm nervous. But, why be nervous I have wanted this for years three frickin years! Oh my Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella. Her chocolate eyes and silky satiny hair, her soft skin. The way her skin smelled. The beautiful way she moaned when I kissed her. Her legs wrapped around me. The way she made my heart beat so fast I thought it would break out of my chest. The way the air held an electric charge when she was near.

I exhaled not realizing I had been holding my breath. I am so nervous. I don't even know if she is still here. What if she moved away? What if she got married? Could she, would she? Did she think about me after that night, I think about her all the time? Oh God, please help me, please?

I don't know if I can do this. I glanced at the clock. It was about four when I left Seattle so I should get to Forks around eight tonight. I'd better call Emmett and Jasper. Well, I'll call Jasper. Emmett was weird earlier, I don't know what but something is up. I'm pretty good at reading most people and I've known Emmett his entire life; you know how people say I can read him like a book well Emmett is a book I have read so often I can quote it. Maybe Jasper knows why he was being so strange.

'Please enjoy the music, while your party is located.'

_I'm already there, take a look around I'm the sunlight in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper_

"Edward?"

"Hey Jasper, its me."

"What's going on?"

"Hey I can't make it to dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to head out of town and take care of some things."

"You just got here, Ed."

"Yeah, I know I'll be back tomorrow night. My father's sister lives nearby. Do you remember my aunt Esme? You came to their place once or twice in Alaska with Emmett."

"Oh yeah, I didn't know she lived near here."

"She lived in Seattle until the first part of this year. Then she and Carlisle moved to Forks."

"Washington?"

"How many towns named Forks have you heard of?"

"Good point." Jasper chuckled.

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Yeah man."

"Is something going on with Emmett?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he's been weird lately. Like today just before you called me earlier he had called and pretty much told me we were going to eat out at a restaurant even though it's Monday night and there's a game on. When I asked him about it he put me on hold and came back later and told me he was going to DVR the game to skip the commercials."

"He said what?"

"Exactly, you and I both know the commercials are his second favorite part of the game."

Jasper exhaled rather loudly.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you something but promise me you won't get upset."

"Okay?"

"No, bro promise me."

"I promise, I promise, spill it already."

"Okay my fiancé, our cousin and his wife are trying to set you up with a friend of ours."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Unfortunately not. So, its probably a good thing you can't make it because they were going to try and _accidentally_" (I could almost see the air quotes around the word) "have you two meet, especially after Sunday was a bust."

"What happened Sunday?"

"Rose wanted her to come have dinner with you guys but she was studying for finals."

"Hmmm, no wonder Rose seemed so distracted."

"Probably. So, you're not angry?"

"Nah, I'm used to Emmett meddling. Its no surprise his wife is in on the game. He wants to see me happy and married off like the rest of you guys."

"I'm not married yet bro, but I am happy. And, we will be getting married as soon as we can. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm happy for you Jazz."

"Thanks. So, what about you? How _is_ your love life?"

"I'm working on it as we speak."

"You're working on your love life… _in Forks_?"

"Yeah well, I guys gotta do…" I didn't feel the need to finish the line Jasper got my meaning besides this conversation was making me think about my angel and I needed focus so I didn't get lost. "Hey, Jasper I gotta go so I can concentrate on where I'm driving. Can you call Emmett and tell him I had to run out of town but I'll be back tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing. Later Edward."

"Later Jazz."

Wow! Forks, Washington. It was dark out, the sun had set around five this evening. Plus there weren't many lights out on the outskirts of town and I had to drive very slowly to find the turn off for my aunt and uncle's home. It took four hours to get here. I couldn't speed like I wanted to or I would have cut that down to three at the most. I pulled up passing through a canopy of trees. Carlisle and Esme's place was magnificent; I would have never thought this beautiful home was hidden back here.

I parked the car on their circle driveway and got out taking my bag with me. I saw the door open, framing Carlisle and Esme as they smiled at me stretching their arms in a warm greeting.

"Edward, son its good to see you." We all reached to hug one another.

"Hey uncle Carl. How are you?"

"Fine son, I'm fine. Come on in." Carlisle took my bag from my hand as he clapped my arm. Esme just beamed at us as we stepped over the threshold and she closed the door.

"I love your home, its beautiful."

"Thank you Edward, come on in dear. Would you like dinner?"

"Yes please, I didn't stop on my way I just drove straight in."

"Good that means I get to feed two of my three favorite men."

"Who's the third?"

"Your father, silly." She said flashing that crooked Masen smile.

I chuckled, "of course." We made our way to the kitchen to have a quiet dinner, just the three of us. I knew it would come eventually and I was bracing myself for it.

"So Edward, who's this young lady your aunt was telling me about?" Uncle Carlisle asked as he cut into his roasted chicken.

"Bella."

"Bell-la?" He was searching for a last name, which I didn't even know myself.

"Just Bella."

"No last name?" I sighed inwardly. I never could hide anything from these two. It was just like being with my parents.

"I don't know it."

"Edward, dear I thought you told me she was the love of your life." Aunt Esme looked slightly confused.

"She is but I never got her last name. Someone that was with her actually told me they were from Forks, well, to be honest he didn't know that's why I was talking to him, but still." Esme and Carlisle exchanged wary glances before continuing their own little inquest.

"Well, son, how did you meet Bella?" Uncle Carlisle's voice was a little wary. I couldn't blame him. If I hadn't lived this for the last three years I would be wary of my own sanity. I mean who goes on a road trip to find someone whose last name they don't even know because they fell in love three years ago, while desperately hoping that like him she hasn't moved on because she gave her heart away without even meaning too and… STOP EDWARD! Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself. I tried to put myself in check.

I shoved a piece of chicken and some green beans into my mouth as I internally debated how much to tell my aunt and uncle. I mean they are like a second set of parents to me. Outside of my own parents they were the ones I looked up to the most. Never having children of their own, they looked on me as their own son. Hell I was even in their wills as their heir. I exhaled deeply.

"Son, are you okay?" I could tell Carlisle really was getting worried.

"Yeah, its just, I don't want you to think badly of me." And with that, I recounted my trip to Paris. I left out some of the more intimate details but they caught the gist of what I was saying. I didn't realize it was past midnight and during my story somehow dinner had been finished and the dishes were washed and put away. The three of us having moved to the family room drinking cocoa by the fire.

I looked up after I had finished finding Carlisle's eyes fixed on me and Esme's eyes filled with water.

"Oh, Edward. I could never think badly of you for that. It sounds like you two were meant to be. I mean what are the chances that you would be here? Now? Surely we can help him, right Carlisle?"

"We can try."

"Edward, may I see it?" I was slightly confused not understanding what Esme was asking. She seemed to understand my hesitation. "The charm bracelet dear, may I see it?"

Oh. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my lover's bracelet. "It's beautiful. You said you added the Eiffel Tower when you were in France. Hmmm. Let me see." Esme handled the bracelet gently as she examined it. "Oh she's a reader."

"How do you know that Esme?"

"Her charm silly, she has a book on here. She is from Forks either that or she likes to eat," Esme giggled as she fingered the fork charm which all of sudden made perfect sense to me. "Hmmm. I don't know what the I is for maybe its for her last name or she just really liked the letter I. And a swan. Beautiful creatures. I wonder if its her favorite animal."

"Hmmm."

"What is it my heart?" Esme looked lovingly to Carlisle catching the look of deep thought etched into his face.

"Nothing my love, you mentioned swan and it made me think of the police chief. I was supposed to call him about a patient that was brought in after a bar fight last night. I was suppose to update him on his condition. Oh well, I'll call him first thing in the morning."

"That was kind of random why did a swan make you think of him uncle Carlisle?"

"Hmmm, oh, well his name is Swan, Charles Swan, actually. But, everyone calls him Charlie."

"Well Esme, Edward I say we all turn in and see what we can do about finding Miss Bella first thing in the morning.

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. I was filled with nervous energy and expectation.

"Good morning Edward."

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles, eggs and turkey bacon my dear."

"Mmmm, my favorite is there any maple syrup."

"Of course, its already on the table for you." She flashed me a heartbreaking smile."

"Good morning my love." Uncle Carlisle walked into the kitchen heading straight for aunt Esme and wrapping her in his arms he gave her such an intimate embrace I actually blushed and looked away. I was use to them showing affection I just wanted to make sure they had privacy.

"Good morning my heart. Mmmm. Thank you for that wonderful morning kiss." He kissed her nose and her forehead before turning to me.

"Good morning Edward."

"Morning, uncle Carl."

"Hey, I was thinking I know the perfect place to start your search."

"Really?"

"Yes, the gas station in the center of town, its not too far from the police station and it has been here for decades not like the ones on the outskirts of town. The one by the police station gets all the locals who have been here for generations and has in depth knowledge of all things Forks. Somebody there has to know your Bella and at least be able to give you a last name.

I was elated. "Carlisle that is a wonderful idea. Edward I will give you directions as soon as we're done with breakfast."

I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate this."

"Oh love any time, you know that."

"Of course, we love you like our own son. We want you happy and we want to meet this girl that ran off with your heart."

I chuckled lightly. "And, I want you to meet her." I smiled at them. I nearly swallowed my breakfast whole. I was so excited. Esme and Carlisle both admonished me to slow down and to chew and swallow like I was seven years old again. I caught Carlisle chuckling more than once. Eventually he gave up trying to scold me and opted just to be amused at my impatience. Esme got up before finishing her breakfast and wrote the directions down placing them on the table when they were finished.

"Edward, here are the directions. Go get dressed before you choke on a waffle or accidentally impale yourself on your fork." Uncle Carlisle laughed heartily at that. I excused myself from the table, took a quick shower packed my clothes from the day before and my pajamas and went back to the kitchen snatching the note from the table. I kissed both Esme and Carlisle on the cheek as I ran for the front door.

"Happy hunting, son!" Carlisle called out in amusement.

I went to the gas station Esme had given me directions to. After driving for a bit, I realized how small the town was. There was one high school. That has to be hers, right? The one she graduated from. Surely people here know her. I mean. They have to… What if I just ask the gas station attendant or the cop if they know her? I wonder if that's the chief uncle Carlisle was talking about. How can I bring up Bella?

"Excuse me gentlemen." Both heads turned and looked at me giving me the once over. "I apologize for interrupting I am actually looking for an old friend of mine. She uh, she went to high school here in Forks. I was just wondering if you can maybe point me in the right direction."

"You say she went to school here son?"

"Yes sir, she graduated about two maybe three, years ago. From Forks High, her class went on um, that trip to Paris, she was very excited about that.

"Really, that was what two years ago Charlie? That girl of yours was on that trip right."

"Yeah, John, she had a real good time came back with lots of pictures talking about the museums. You know she even ate one of those snails." His eyes danced with laughter as he relayed his story.

"So kid, what's your name?"

"Edward, Edward Masen."

"Well Edward, who is this friend of yours?" He said with merriment in his eyes.

"Her name is Bella."

"Bella? How do you know Bella?" Charlie got a little flushed all of sudden he sounded wary like he didn't trust me.

"We're old friends, sir. I wanted to check on her see how she was doing. I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time. The trip to France is the last thing..."

Just then the door to the gas station opened I turned and saw a brunette with her back to us as she scanned the magazines by the door. Could it be? Is it? The hair wasn't quite right, not as silky as glorious as my Bella's unless, could she have changed that much? Is it a lot for your hair to be different?

ChPOV

I stopped by the filling station for my morning coffee. John's was better than that mud Alex made at the station.

"Morning John. Fill her up."

"Morning Charlie. Did you catch that game last night?"

"Sure did. Seahawks did good but nothing like when Howie was playing."

"Yeah he was one of the best that team ever saw."

"So, who's playing tonight?" The bell above the door dinged cutting our conversation short.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Hmm, I don't know this young man. He is definitely not from around here. He's well dressed though, good build. Nothing dangerous about him. He seems like a nice enough kid. "I apologize for interrupting I am actually looking for an old friend of mine. She uh, she went to high school here in Forks. I was just wondering if you can maybe point me in the right direction." He sounds nervous. I wonder why.

"You say she went to school here son?" John beat me to the punch.

"Yes sir, she graduated about two maybe three, years ago. From Forks High, her class went on um, that trip to Paris, she was very excited about that." Is he sweating? Why is he so uneasy?

"Really, that was what two years ago Charlie? That girl of yours was on that trip right."

"Yeah, John, she had a real good time came back with lots of pictures talking about the museums. You know she even ate one of those snails." I was trying to lighten the mood before this poor kid kills over from a heart attack.

"So kid, what's your name?"

"Edward, Edward Masen."

"Well Edward, who is this friend of yours?" Keep it light Charlie. He seems harmless enough

"Her name is Bella." What the hell? Bella? My Bella? Who is this guy again, Edward Masen? Do I know an Edward Masen? There aren't any Masens around here. Maybe I don't like this kid after all.

"Bella? How do you know Bella?" I winced internally I didn't for that to come out as harsh as it did.

"We're old friends, sir. I wanted to check on her see how she was doing. I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time. The trip to France is the last thing..."

Just then, the door to the gas station opened; well speak of the…

**A/N: I don't know if Seattle has a young lawyers association but some big cities do, so I put it in there. Also, if memory serves Howie Long used to play for the Seattle Seahawks but if my memory is in error… let us all just pretend that he did. So tell me what you think REVIEW! WOO HOO! Are you mad? Are you… angry? :D Love ya guys! REVIEW and TELL ME. **


	17. I know you

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. **

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than expected, life happened. Big thanks to KanamearamhagiL‏. If you had answered differently I was going to have to scratch the whole chapter. This one's for you. Hope you like it!**

BPOV 

"I am so glad that is over." I said with an excited sigh and flushed cheeks as my breath clung to the air.

"I know right? So are you done with your final paper too?" Jasper had finished his paper for this class and his History class already.

"Yeah, I finished it last night." Between studying for this act and writing that paper, I am a bit tapped out not to mention I have two more final papers to complete and an exam. I wonder if the girls will mind if I back out of our dinner plans.

_Let's make love all night long_

_Until all our strength is gone…_

Jasper blushed as he answered his phone. I thought his ring tone for Alice was sweet.

"Hello my lovely." He continued blushing and well frankly so was I. I felt like I was intruding on one of their intimate moments. He was silent for a second.

"Great, Bella and I just finished our scene from Shakespeare and I turned in a final paper for my American History class Slavery versus States Rights what caused the Civil War?"

I took my leave of Jasper. Waving furiously as I motioned that I was leaving, I took a couple of steps backward and nearly broke my tailbone on a patch of ice. Jasper didn't notice as he was now totally focused on his little pixie on the phone. "Oww." I stood gently massaging my butt that is going to leave a mark.

I made my way home and I was seriously considering not going to girls' night, besides it wouldn't be the same with Jasper off work; he was always our server…

"I think I'm going to cancel besides I really need to finish my paper for my Creative Writing class and I would love a nap right now. Is it bad that it is only eleven a.m. and I want to go back to sleep? And, why am I talking to myself?" I shook my head at myself. I am so out of it right now.

Hmmm, maybe if I finish my paper I can call Charlie. It would be nice to go home for a second to unwind. Okay, if I push myself I can finish both papers by Thursday and take my last final Friday then I can go home a little earlier than planned. I exhaled deeply, my mind was made up, and by Friday night, I would be cooking Charlie dinner at home.

AnPOV

I am so stinking tired right now. I had to leave the house: between keeping the baby fed and clean and my online class discussions, plus trying to keep everything nice for Ben at home I was about to flip. I wish I could call Bella, hell even Jessica… No, never mind. Not Jessica. Anyway, Bella has finals so I vowed to myself not to call her until I heard from her first. I hope she remembers to bring me the spring course catalogue for some reason last time it took forever to get it updated online.

I pulled up to the gas station closest to the police station I figured I would fill up and stop over to check on my husband Ben and Charlie.

I promised Bella I would make sure Charlie ate a little more than pizza and food from the Lodge. He insisted the two of us shouldn't fuss but that's what daughters and their friends are for. Well, looks like one stop will do today, that's Charlie's cruiser and a red BMW, why does that car look familiar?

I had little Bradley out of his seat and strapped to my torso before it dawned on me that Rosalie one of Bella's friends drove that exact type of car. I looked at the car as I passed by it to go into the gas station. The vanity plate said R-E-D-R-O-S-E. "What is she doing here?" I wondered aloud, but no one was there to answer. I hope Bella is okay, but someone would have called if anything went wrong, wouldn't they?

I stepped into the gas station and saw John and Charlie at the counter and another person who obviously wasn't from around here talking to them. I figured I would give them some space and look around, maybe Rose went to the restroom. Oooh, Angelina and Brad were on the cover of People holding their adorable children. They were so cute.

I turned around to find I had a bit of an audience. "Angela, you looking a little tired there everything okay?"

"It's fine Charlie, Bradley kept me up late and I had to get up early to do some work for my classes. I will be so glad when we can break for Christmas. Have you seen Ben today?"

"Yeah he's out on patrol, Andy called in sick with the flu."

"Oh, I hope he feels better. Say, Charlie, what's Rose doing here?" I noticed the other guy look at me questioningly. He looks familiar to me. What an odd shade of color for hair.

"What are you talking about Ang?"

"I was asking why Rose was here. Is everything okay with Bella?"

The other guy's eyes got huge. Wow, he has beautiful green eyes Bella will be so mad she missed this. Bella. Bella? Oh my goodness.

EPOV

_Just then the door to the gas station opened I turned and saw a brunette with her back to us as she scanned the magazines by the door. Could it be? Is it? The hair wasn't quite right, not as silky as glorious as my Bella's unless, could she have changed that much? Is it a lot for your hair to be different?_

Just then, she turned around. I noticed the little baby sleeping soundly against her chest causing my stomach to drop momentarily until I looked into her eyes. Those are not my angel's eyes, but that face. I do know her. That's not Bella, that's... "Angela, you looking a little tired there everything okay?" Charlie unknowingly contributed to my internal conversation.

"It's fine Charlie…" She sounded a bit worn as she spoke. "Bradley kept me up late and I had to get up early to do some work for my classes. I will be so glad when we can break for Christmas. Have you seen Ben today?"

"Yeah he's out on patrol, Andy called in sick with the flu."

"Oh, I hope he feels better. Say, Charlie, what's Rose doing here?"

"What are you talking about Ang?" Charlie sounded confused.

"I was asking why Rose was here. Is everything okay with Bella?"

Wait. Does she mean my Rose-I mean Emmett's Rose, whatever, how does she know Rose? Does Rose know Bella? Maybe she means a different Rose, but… My mind was going a mile a minute and I couldn't stop it. If Bella knows Rose then Rose can get me to Bella. Wait Angela is Bella's friend she can call Bella, right? I mean she knows Rose who knows Bella. Who…

"EDWARD?" I was sure Angela's shocked expression matched my own.

AnPOV

"EDWARD?"

"ANNNNN, ANNNNNN, ANN, ANNN, ANNNNN!"

Damn it I woke up Bradley. I tried to comfort the baby strapped to me while the bronze haired guy stared at me open mouthed. He's going to get a fly stuck in that thing for real. "Shhh shhh, mommy's sorry Brady baby, mommy's sorry she didn't mean to yell. Shhhh."

"Angela?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Edward was clearly trying to gain his composure. I wasn't upset he didn't remember me. Hell, the way he and Bella were when they were around one another I doubt she would have remembered I was there either accept for the fact that I grew up with her, rode the plane with her …

"Of course at the Louvre but you were so focused on Bel…" All of a sudden, my brain caught up with my mouth. Charlie is here. Charlie is Bella's father. I might not want to let it out that this guy deflowered his only daughter, bad move, very bad move. "la… HeyEdwardhaveyoumetCharlieSwanthisisBella'sfatherthechiefofpolice" He carries a gun and everything. Please don't say anything about Bella, please, if you value your life don't say anything. I willed Edward to hear what was unsaid. Edward's eyes got huge again before he took a deep breath as he gave a tentative smile.

EPOV

Did she just say this is Bella's father? I turned back to Charlie, "you're Bella's father?" I couldn't help but notice his hand resting on the butt of the gun on his hip.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Angela, you know him?"

"Charlie, this is uh, this is an old friend um, we uh, I mean, yeah." Angela's nervousness was not helping.

Charlie looked over at Angela and then back to me. "How exactly do you know my daughter, son?" I felt like I was being interrogated.

"We met a few years ago." I hope he didn't hear the crack in my voice. I need to change the subject I have no desire to die today.

"So Angela congratulations on the baby." Angela looked a little taken aback by the sudden shift but she caught on quickly.

"Oh, thanks Edward. This is Bradley, but I call him Brady. He's Bella's godson." Her face clouded over with nervousness momentarily before she continued. "Yeah, I was in school in Seattle for a year before coming back home, Ben and I didn't like being a part. He took up a job here after he finished training and I moved back and started taking online classes. I'm hoping by the time he's old enough to go to school I can start teaching." She smiled.

"That's great Angela, I didn't know you had gotten married." Of course I didn't I hadn't seen or thought about her since I met her, but I would say anything right now to keep Charlie from pulling his gun on me. I pleaded with my eyes.

Her smile faltered before she once again glanced at Charlie and chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. I'm surprised Bella didn't tell you." I noticed Charlie's pose loosened a bit. Angela smiled brightly and winked at me.

"Um, we sort of lost contact, that's why I'm here actually. I was hoping to find her."

"Oh?" Angela's eyebrow quirked up as she gently rubbed little Brady's back. "You two were so _close_. I'm surprised either of you let that happen."

Did Angela know what happened between Bella and I? "Yeah, you know life happens, one day you're as close as you can be then you wake up and all this time has passed and you realize something very important is missing in your life." I really hope she knows I did not purposely let go of Bella; I would never do that.

"Hey, Charlie when is Bella coming home for break?" Charlie looked like Angela had just shaken him awake after a dream. He eyed me suspiciously momentarily before answering.

"Next week, I talked to her last Friday and she thought she would be done by Wednesday of next week."

"Great, maybe we'll see you again soon Edward." Angela smiled at me. I am going to have to do something nice for her. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah Angela?"

"Are you driving the red BMW?"

"Yes, its not mine though. Its my cousin's."

"Rosalie McCarty?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Of course I do, she used to be Bella's roommate."

**A/N: How was it? Disappointed? Excited? Edward knows how to find Bella now? Actually, he knows several ways to find her. He can wait a week and she will be done with Finals or he can go all Tarzan swinging in asking Rose where she is… What do you think should happen?**


	18. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. The 'Twilight' characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The story idea is mine. **

**A/N: A belated Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah and a Happy New Year. Hope you like it! Heads up there are a lot of different POV in this chapter. **

Last time:

"Great, maybe we'll see you again soon Edward." Angela smiled at me. I am going to have to do something nice for her. "Edward?"

"Yeah Angela?"

"Are you driving the red BMW?"

"Yes, it's not mine though. It's my cousin's."

"Rosalie McCarty?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Of course I do, she used to be Bella's roommate."

**Chapter: 18**

**Hide and Seek**

**EPOV**

"Rosalie was Bella's roommate?" My mouth was hanging open like a trap door. I felt like my skin was the only thing holding me together and without it, every piece of me would come pouring out. Wait, did I just quote a chick flick? I shook my head to try to focus my thoughts.

I could not believe how close I was to having Bella in my arms. Bella, my Bella. Is she mine, still? Was she ever? Does she want to be? How do I even know she wants me to hold her again? Maybe she has moved on. Maybe...

I could feel a new wave of anxiety or depression and… and jealousy, anger, _something_ overtaking me at the thought of Bella with someone else. "Angela, do you know… What I mean is, is she…" I couldn't bring myself to ask her if Bella was seeing someone.

How stupid was I to come here and think that Bella had saved herself for me? "Never mind Angela, um, thanks for all your help." I had to leave. I needed to get out of this place, the place that reminded me of everything I didn't have, couldn't have.

"Edward?"

"It was wonderful to see you Angela and congratulations again on the baby. Chief Swan." I turned and nodded my head to Bella's father. How stupid of me to think that a beautiful angel like Bella could be mine. I was a fool to come here. I came to Washington to work so I am going to work and go back to Illinois and put this behind me and let Bella live her life. I want her to be happy I am not going to intrude on her time or her relationship. I am just going to do what I need to do and leave. It is for the best. It is for the best. She won't ever have to know I was here.

But, what if she does? What if Angela says something and Bella is hurt because I didn't stick around or write a letter or, or something. "You know what? To hell with this self-sacrificing bullshit, that girl is mine!" Am I growling? Who am I talking to and why am I yelling. Damn it Edward get a frickin grip. I exhaled deeply not realizing I was holding my breath.

I turned on some music. "I need to talk to Emmett. Ha, there's a phrase I never thought I'd utter." I chuckled to myself.

--------------

**AnPOV**

I wonder if he's okay. I don't like the look he had on his face when he left. I need to call Rosalie. "Charlie are you set for lunch today?"

"Yeah, Ang. Renee made me a sandwich so I won't be sneaking off to the lodge if that's what you're getting at."

"I'm just checking Charlie, Bella will ask if I've made sure you've had something edible _and_ healthy." I smiled at him as I said my goodbyes to both he and John. It was no secret that Renee couldn't cook, but what Renee didn't know was Charlie would toss out his lunch as soon as he got to work. I chuckled remembering when Bella told me of Charlie's little routine as I carefully buckled Brady in his car seat before taking the five-minute drive back home. I wanted to get the baby settled before calling Rosalie this was going to be one doozy of a conversation.

**EmPOV**

Where's the phone? Where's the phone? "Honey…" Rosalie appeared out of know where next to me with it in her hand. "Emmett here," I answered slightly out of breath. The phone had been ringing for the last 3 minutes non-stop. Whoever it was really wanted to talk.

"Em, it's Edward. I need to talk. Obviously or I wouldn't be calling, but I need to talk."

"Ed, are you okay? You're rambling a bit there bud."

"Huh, yeah I'm fine I just, I need your help."

"Dude, spit it out already!"

"Do you know Bella Swan?" Bella Swan? How does he know Bella?

"Well, yeah I've only tried to set you up with her oh I dunno twelve times. Why? How do _you_ know Bella?" I was sure Edward could hear the confusion and the intrigue in my voice.

I heard a loud heavy sigh before he spoke again "Emmett, do you remember our trip to Paris?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I met a girl there…" Edward's voice trailed off a bit.

"I remember the little brunette you were trying to keep tabs on." Then something clicked. I could almost hear the gears shifting in place. "No way." Click. "No Frickin' WAY!" Click, click. "EDDIE, MAN…" I was cut off by the sound of Rosalie's cell phone ringing. "Hold on bro…."

I answered Rose's phone as she was coming back down the hallway. "Rosalie's phone this is Emmett if this is another man I'm going to kick your ass."

I heard a chuckle on the other end just as Rosalie's hand met the back of my head. "Hi Emmett, this is Angela Cheney in Forks is Rosalie around."

"Ow, Rosie that hurt. She's right here Angela assaulting her poor defenseless husband. I think you should have your husband come arrest her. Better yet, just let me borrow the handcuffs and I'll take her in myself." I said waggling my eyes at my lovely wife as she hit me again.

"Aren't you on the phone, give me that."

"It's just Edward" Oh yeah Edward, wait what were we talking about I was on the verge of an epiphany before the phone rang… He asked about Bella but what… Oh yeah. "OH YEAH! ROSIE GUESS WHAT?"

**EPOV**

"OH YEAH! ROSIE GUESS WHAT?"

"EMMETT!" I had been yelling into the phone ever since I heard him say it was Angela. "EMMETT ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!"

"WHAT!!! I was just about to tell Rosalie…"

"I'm sorry! Look is that Angela, Bella's friend in Forks?"

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her again."

"Again?" Emmett sounded confused, hell I was confused too. "What do you mean?"

"Emmett are you still talking to Edward?" I could hear Rosalie in the background she sounded excited.

**RPOV**

OH MY GOD!!!! EDWARD IS EDWARD, THE EDWARD OH MY AGGHHHH. My brain was on overload. "Rosalie? Hello? Are you there?

"I can't believe this! I cannot believe this. We were just talking about this, okay, not just like today, but just like she told us she met this guy and and oh my goodness we tried, like we tried. Oh my goodness. We wanted to set Edward up with Bella because he's so sweet and mannerable and but we didn't know he was Edward. I mean _the_ Edward. He. We. I mean. Oh. My. God. How? But, we. I need to call Alice. I need to. I need. I need to. How's he, did he talk to her. Get her number."

I was rambling but I couldn't stop it I felt like Alice on speed. "Rosalie, are you okay. Inhale." I took a deep breath. "Exhale." I let out the breath I was holding. "Inhale, then exhale." I did as Angela said. After a couple of seconds, she started talking again.

"Are you okay? You were freaking out a little bit back there."

"I know Angela I am so sorry. I just, Bella just finally told Alice and I a few weeks ago about this amazing love of her life that she hasn't seen since some whirlwind romance halfway around the globe and then you call and say that that same person has been staying with me for the last few nights. Well, except last night when he was in Forks, but you get my meaning. What did he say? Did he call her is he coming here to find her."

"I'm not sure; when he left he seemed kind of distraught. That's why I was calling. I wanted to make sure everything was okay and that he would talk to her or something. I knew I could call you because, well, he had your car."

"He looked distraught, not happy, or excited?"

"At first he was thrilled but then he started thinking and whatever was on his mind wasn't good. He just left. I mean he barely said goodbye and just left."

"What, wait." I headed back into the living room towards Emmett. "Emmett are you still talking to Edward?"

**EPOV**

"Emmett, just put me on speakerphone."

"Okay. Hold on a sec." I did as Edward asked. "You there man?"

"I'm here."

"Rosalie, are you there?"

"I'm here."

"Are you still on the phone with Angela?"

"Yeah, hold on I'll put her speaker. Angela can you hear us?"

"I'm here. What's going on?" Rose sounded kind of far away and Angela sounded as if she was on the other end of a set of tin cans but I figured that was because of the speakerphones.

"Hey Angela it's me Edward can you hear me?"

"Barely."

"Hold on you two. Emmett turn up the volume on your phone and I'll turn up mine then we can set them on the table next to each other. How's that guys."

"It's better Rosie, what about you Angela?"

"It helped a lot, you guys don't sound as far away." My thoughts exactly. "Um, Edward are you okay? You looked upset when you left. That's why I called Rosalie. I mean I got the feeling that maybe you would do something silly like not telling Bella you were looking for her or something."

"I was…" I couldn't get another word out because both Emmett and Rosalie were screaming at me.

"Guys, let me finish!" I had to yell into the phone to get them to calm down. "I wasn't done, yet."

"Edward, you have to tell Bella you were looking for her. You don't know what you mean to her. I mean she is so…"

"Rose, I want to tell Bella. I do. I was going to say that yes I did think of not saying anything…"

"But, Edward…"

"Rosie, honey, let him finish." I heard Emmett trying to sooth his wife.

"Like I said I did think of saying nothing and letting her go on with her life without knowing how much I wanted to be a part of it but then I realized I was much too selfish for that."

"Aww that is so sweet Edward." Angela cooed

"She would really love that Edward." Rosalie said, "And I know for a fact that she would love to have you in her life."

"So, she isn't seeing anyone."

"NO!" I could tell Angela had yelled even with us being on speakerphone.

"Not at all" Rosalie was emphatic

"Nope bro she's all yours! So you're going to go for it right?"

"Yeah, but I need your help."

"Anything man."

"Me too Edward. I would love to see you two together again."

"I'm in to Edward, whatever you need. Bella is one of my best friends and I know you would make her happy and just think, if you marry her she would have a best friend in the family already." I heard Rosalie laugh.

I smiled at the thought of Bella being my wife. "Okay, first things first, don't tell Bella."

"What the hell, man?"

"Emmett calm down" I had to stop them before they all got started again. "I want her to know but I want to be the one to tell her, no one else. I need you guys to keep this to yourselves. At least for now."

"But, I have to tell Alice. She's our other best friend, please Edward. I promise she won't say a word."

"Yeah man and we have to tell Jasper, he can help with… well, with whatever you're planning."

"I have to tell Ben, he's my husband plus he was with me the night… well, you know the night Bella stayed out." Angela said rather shyly.

"The night she stayed out? What night she stayed out?"

"Later Emmett. Fine, tell Alice, tell Jasper tell Ben but please no one else. I don't want to ruin the surprise. I want this to be done right."

"Edward, what are you planning?" I could hear Rosalie's smile through the phone line.

"Just a little something. So tell me when is she going home?"

We ironed out a few more details before we ended our conference call. I called the airlines and changed my flight back to Chicago from Saturday to Thursday, exactly one week before Christmas. Any other business I had had to be ironed out before then or it would have to wait until my next business trip to Seattle. I called my father to tell him of my change in plans and of some unexpected developments, mainly that I had found Bella. I still had so many preparations to make.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

**It's almost over guys… sniff sniff. I hope the chapter was okay, a lovely way to let me know is by reviewing. It is filler, but it is filler that was needed so that you know. Edward has a plan. Remember he is quite the romantic and of course he wants her and he wants to go all Tarzan but he wants it to be something worthy of Bella and that means romance and all that jazz. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I want good news for the New Year! **


	19. Maybe I shouldn't

**Disclaimer: I'm not S. Meyer and therefore I do not own these characters. I do however own this plot in all its cheesy goodness. :D**

**I apologize for the lateness of the update. Life happens. I changed my name as you can tell, mostly because I felt like it. Oh I know this is short… I have had this typed up since the last update and everything I have tried to add to it just hasn't worked out so I put this up so you at least have a little something. Thanks for reading my story.**

**From last time: **

"Edward, what are you planning?" I could hear Rosalie's smile through the phone line.

"Just a little something. So tell me when is she going home?"

We ironed out a few more details before we ended our conference call. I called the airlines and changed my flight back to Chicago from Saturday to Thursday, exactly one week before Christmas. Any other business I had had to be ironed out before then or it would have to wait until my next business trip to Seattle. I called my father to tell him of my change in plans and of some unexpected developments, mainly that I had found Bella. I still had so many preparations to make.

**Chapter 19: **

Christmas Eve:

**EPOV**

I hope the jet lag from flying back and forth so much doesn't eventually catch up with me. I just made it home a week ago and now I'm headed back to Seattle but for a slightly different reason and this time I'm bringing company.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, just thinking."

"About what dear?"

"Well, mostly about Bella…about… seeing her again. Wondering if she'll want to see me again. Wondering… just wondering. Well, hoping really. I mean, I haven't seen her in three years. I don't know if she even remembers me. I mean. What if she didn't enjoy it…" I could feel my cheeks start to burn as I remembered who I was talking to. I turned to my mom, slightly embarrassed by my admission only to find a soft smile on her face.

"Edward, you need to calm down. I think she was as taken with you as you were with her. You are my son. You are not only handsome, loving and sensitive but you have the biggest, kindest heart and as tender as you are and as masterful a pianist as you are… if you are anything like your father, well let's just say I doubt she has any complaints."

"Mom!" My cheeks were completely red by now.

"Edward, I don't mean to embarrass you but I really do believe you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay Liz, enough, our son is now sufficiently embarrassed." My father chuckled as he looked around my mother to me. "Son, everything will be fine. Did you finish getting everything together?"

"Yes sir." I sighed thankful for the change in topics. Just then the captain announced our final approach to SeaTac International. I exhaled deeply not even realizing I had held my breath. "Maybe this is a bad idea, maybe we should go home." I felt my mother's hand rest on mine.

"And watch you pine and live with regret for another three years. I don't think so. Edward Anthony Masen you are going to do this and if she isn't already irrevocably in love with you she will be by this time tomorrow. I guarantee it."

My mother was so confident I couldn't help but feel a little more confident about at least seeing her. I wanted to see Bella, I needed to.

We eventually disembarked and made our way to baggage claim.

"Edward!" My father and I both looked up. "Edward, over hear!"

My aunt Esme was waving furiously at us as we left baggage claim and walked towards arrival pickups. "Elizabeth!"

"Esme, love, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Esme you saw me summer before last!"

"I know and that's too long. I'm used to seeing you at least twice a year. Us moving really threw our schedule off." She sighed hugging my mother who was more sister than sister-in-law.

"I know dear, but as of this moment, we are officially back on track." Two of my three favorite women were right here in front of me, hopefully, this time tomorrow I would have all three of them in one room.

I could feel Bella's charm bracelet burning a hole in my pocket. I had made several additions to it in the last week, I couldn't help myself. I wanted Bella to know exactly what she has meant to me and how much I missed her and I couldn't think of a better way than to add more gifts to the gift she had left for me.

"So, _Masen_ are you ready? My aunt Esme smiled as she assessed my state of mind.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

**I know it's a tease but review, please. And, be nice. :)**


	20. Christmas

**A/N: I am back…big thanks to Nerac for asking me when I was going to update. Also for Megsly07 (GO Read Through Your Eyes -I've had it alerted for forever but I added it to my faves so you can find it easily. Nerac has a story started Picture Windows- check it out too)**

**Special thanks to Solidae26 for betaing.**

**AnPOV**

Oh my goodness…I am so nervous! You would think all of this was happening to me! I _cannot_ believe this. Bella's dream guy! Well, her boyfriend…lover? First love? Yeah…Bella's first _and_ only love is coming for her. This is so romantic! I honestly wasn't expecting to hear from Edward after our conversation with Rose and Emmett, but hey, I am not complaining. I would do almost anything for Bella.

_Last Thursday:_

"Aab baa aaaaaaaaaa. Baaaa aab Aaaaaaaaaaa"

"Brady, you are so cute. I have no idea what you're trying to say but you are adorable saying it." My cell phone started buzzing on the table in front of me, a long distance number I didn't recognize on the ID.

"This is Angela."

"Angela, this is Edward. Is this a bad time?"

"Edward? Not at all! Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, everything is going to plan. Um, I have a favor to ask."

"For Bella's surprise?"

"Yes."

"Ask away."

"Well, is there any way to keep Bella's father from telling Bella he met me?"

"Hmmm…leave it to me Edward."

"Thank you Angela. I appreciate your help."

"Anything for Bella's happiness, Edward. I'll see you next week!" I hung up the phone and quickly dialed the Swan residence. I really hope Renee picks up the phone.

"Hello." Oh thank you God.

"Renee, hi it's Angela Cheney. How are you?"

"Oh, hi dear. I'm good. If you're looking for Bella she hasn't made it home yet for break."

"Oh, yeah I know. I actually need to tell you something…well, that and ask you for a favor…" Here goes nothing.

ANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPIANIPANIPANIPANIPANIP

**EPOV**

I could feel the sweat pooling under my arms, which is weird. I don't sweat - I never sweat. I wanted everything to be perfect, not just for me but for Bella. She deserves it. Just the thought of seeing her again, loving her - not physically, okay - not _just _physically, is enough to send me right over the edge. I paused with my finger on the doorbell and turned to see my parents and Carlisle and Esme smiling at me. Last chance to turn around. My father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, it's now or never and I did not raise a coward."

I gave a slight nod to my father and put my game face on. "No, you didn't." I pressed the doorbell and heard footsteps from inside.

"Coming!" The voice on the other end of the door was filled with mirth. It was feminine but it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear, it wasn't my Bella.

The door opened and I swear I was looking at my Bella twenty years in the future. She smiled and I smiled back, although I was slightly confused. "Good morning, I'm sorry to impose on you…"

"Edward?"

"Yes, are you…"

"Renee Swan, I'm Bella's mom. It's nice to meet you. Won't you come in?" Renee looked past me to Esme and Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Hello Mrs. Swan, please call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"Yes, of course and call me Renee." Renee turned to my parents then, "You must be Edward's parents."

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Edward Senior."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Edward, come on in, Bella will be back shortly. She and Angela prepare Christmas cookies for the women's shelter every year and deliver them on Christmas morning. She should be back shortly, although I'm glad we have this time to chat. I understand you met my husband last week." Renee's eyes twinkled reminiscent of Bella, but not quite the same.

"I can't say he was all that thrilled to meet you." I winced but caught myself too late. She noticed and her smile broadened.

"No worries Edward, Angela told me all I needed to know. Charlie may be the man of the house, but he won't deny that he is wrapped around my finger. Once I put my foot down, that is all on the subject matter. What I mean to say is your secret is safe. He didn't tell Bella he met you, or even hint that he knows you exist. I am looking forward to being here when she sees you. I - for one, love surprises." I swear Renee had barely taken a breath since we walked in.

"I would like to ask, what _exactly_ happened between you and my daughter, Edward?"

I could feel my cheeks pinking as I lightly cleared my throat. "Didn't… ahem. Didn't Angela tell you?"

"Well…she mentioned you all met in Paris, but I can't imagine you would go through the trouble of bringing your parents to meet some old friend you met 'once upon a time'. I would think that the girl you fly your parents out to meet would have to be pretty special." Renee gave me a knowing look and I swear I could read her mind. She knew. She knew I was completely, utterly in love with her daughter and I had every intention of making her mine… forever.

Just then the door opened and I heard the rustling of fabric. I wondered if it were Bella but then again, wouldn't I know it if it were? The connection we had was unreal, supernatural even. What if we don't have that connection anymore? What if it was a fluke; a 'once in a lifetime, you can never get it back' kind of thing?

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme and my mother both looked concerned. I shook my head to get the negative thoughts out.

"I'm fine, really. Just… nervous."

"Renee?" Just then Charlie walked around the corner and stepped into his family room. I could read the look on his face and it was definitely not happiness; it was more like resignation. "Hello, Edward."

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to see you again. Let me introduce you to my parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I believe you know my aunt and uncle."

"Carlisle, Esme, nice to see you. Merry Christmas to you all. Edward, may I have a word with you?"

"Charlie…" Renee's voice held a warning, any one could hear it just in the way she said his name.

"I just want to talk to him honey, that's all. Bella is our only child and my little girl. I'm not…"

"Of course Charlie, but maybe we can go in another room and speak privately." I gave a small smile to Renee so she would know I was okay with this. If I was planning on marrying his daughter then he needed to get this off his chest.

Charlie led me into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me to sit on before heading to the seat directly across from me.

"Edward, I don't know what happened between you and my daughter, and I don't _want _to know…" Charlie took a deep breath before continuing. "I can tell that my girl means a lot to you, or you wouldn't be here; but I don't think I realized just how much she means to you. I doubt you would have brought your family here if you had anything less than honorable intentions toward her. What I need to know, straight from you to me, is what exactly are those intentions?"

"I want to marry her."

Charlie nodded as if he knew this already. "Why?"

"I love her; I've always loved her. I _will_ always love her. I need her, and I don't think I realized how much until I realized I could have her." I took a deep breath and released the tension that had started to build inside of me. "Chief…"

"Call me Charlie."

"Charlie, I don't know if Bella will want me. I don't know if I mean half as much to her as she means to me, but I know I have to find out. If I let this opportunity to get to know her again and to love her pass me by without at least trying, I will never forgive myself. I have to know. If she says no, she says no. But if she says yes…" I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. At that moment two things happened. The front door opened and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I was out of my chair quicker than I would have thought possible. Charlie stood up as I began to walk towards the door. "Son, wait." I could feel the desperation building inside of me.

ANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIP

BPOV

I woke up earlier than usual this morning. Even though it was Christmas, I had no intention of being up at six o'clock in the morning. I rolled out of bed feeling… different. Something was going to happen today, something big. I could feel it, could almost taste it. I rubbed my hands over my face and felt water on my cheeks.

I smiled when I remember my dream from the previous night. Edward was in it, no shocker there. He's been with me almost nightly for the past three years, whether he knows it or not. We've made love countless times in my dreams, but lately… lately it's been so much more than that. Last Thursday we went out to dinner at the little Café in Paris. Two nights ago we had Italian food at Mia Bella's in Seattle and he kissed my cheek. Last night…last night I walked down the aisle in a beautiful vintage gown and we made love so tenderly it brought tears to my eyes. It was so real.

I took a quick shower and got dressed before heading down to the kitchen. I might as well get started early on the cookies for the shelter. I might even have time to make extra to take over to Angela's. By the time the sun rose around seven-thirty I was off to a good start. The ladies at the shelter might have their cookies before ten.

Indeed they did. I had made some for Angela, seeing as how she was hosting Christmas for her and Ben's family this year. I knocked on the door and walked in since it was open.

"Angela, its Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be baking cookies at your place?" Angela's laugh sounded a little off.

"I woke up early and thought I'd bring you some extra Christmas cookies."

"Oh Bells, thank you! The twins will devour these if I let them, and little Brady will try to help them." We laughed at that, knowing just how true it was. Angela's younger twin brothers had Hoover vacuums attached to their mouths instead of an esophagus and stomach. The amount of food they could eat was simply ridiculous.

"Bella, are you okay? You look all keyed up. Did something happen?"

Leave it to Angela to be so observant of my moods. If I were at home in Seattle it would have been Jasper or Alice who would have made that comment. Rosalie would have just sat there waiting, looking at me until I just started talking.

"I'm fine Ang. I just have a lot on my mind." I hesitated before continuing. "I've been thinking about Edward a lot lately. Not... not just sex but about _him_, getting to know him, being around him. This has gotta stop, you know? It's like the girls said, I gotta put him behind me. But Ang, I just can't. I know this sounds insane but I gave him more than my body that night. I gave him my heart, and I don't know how to get it back. Worse than that... Ang, I'm not sure I want it back."

I could feel the traitor tears slip down my cheeks. Until they fell I hadn't realized I was crying. I took a seat at the kitchen table while Angela grabbed a paper towel to wipe my face. "Angela, I might be the biggest idiot in the world…but I fell in love with a stranger a continent away. You know... I used to think that maybe I would get married and have kids. You know, raise a family like you and Ben; but when I even try to think about that all I see is auburn hair and green eyes and I feel the way my body felt and I just want him so much it hurts inside. My heart hurts Ang, because I'm not with him. How do I... Oh my God. Angela, help me...."

I was sobbing and I couldn't control it. My heart wanted Edward so badly. Angela wrapped her arms around me and let me cry. I heard someone walk in and mutter apologies and walk back out, bringing me to my senses. I felt so badly for being this selfish. "Angela, I am so sorry. It's Christmas Day and I just barged in and unloaded on you. I... I'm a horrible friend. Please forgive me? I should go, I shouldn't have come. I could have waited and brought these stupid cookies later...I…" I didn't know what all I was going to say or how profuse my apologies were going to be.

"Bell! Bells. Stop. Stop. It's okay. You're not a bad friend. You're hurting and you needed a shoulder. If I needed a shoulder to cry on I know you would be there for me, and right now I'm going to be here for you. First things first. Go to the upstairs bathroom and wash your face. Don't shake your head at me! March." Angela's sweet smile and caring eyes told me she wasn't angry or upset with me, so I did as I was told.

I came back down the stairs a few minutes later to find Brady in his swing smiling and laughing while Angela mashed potatoes. "Can I help?" Angela turned and smiled.

"Nope, everything is under control here. Besides, you brought one of the desserts." Her smile broadened. "How do you feel?"

"Better, Angela. I feel a lot better. Again, I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I didn't even realize all of that... this... frustration was inside of me."

"I know Bells, and I get it. Ben and I were lucky. We grew up in the same town practically down the street from one another. It was easy for us to be in love. You know, when I went to school and I was _so far _away from him? That was the most difficult time for me. I wanted to be wherever he was; not at school, not hanging out…with him. So I get it. I get why you're frustrated. I get why you broke down. I would have, too. Heck Bella, I _did_. The second month I was away at school it hurt so frickin' bad. It was Ben who talked me into finishing my first year away. He wanted to make sure it was really what I wanted, being back here when most everyone else was trying to get out of town. But I knew... just like you know Edward is it for you. THE ONE. Ben was mine. So you don't have to explain anything to me. Ben was four hours away and I couldn't handle the separation. Edward was all the way in frickin Chicago... or wherever. You know?"

"I know." I looked up just in time to see a look on Angela's face. I'm not exactly sure what it meant but…it was almost like she was chagrined; not at me but at herself… like she had messed something up. "Angela, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, I completely spaced there for a second, didn't I?" Angela's laughter was uneasy and forced again.

"Well, I'd better go. I've taken up enough of your time as it is. I don't want your dinner to be late, or Charlie's for that matter. I'd better head home." I made it to the kitchen doorway before Angela called my name.

"Bells?" I turned to look at my friend.

"Yeah, Ang?"

"Everything will work out, just wait and see. One day we're going to sit and reminisce about this day and how it was some cosmic turning point. Maybe today is the day that the clouds open and the sun shines down on you and all is right in your world, and one day we'll sit and say how today changed everything."

I could feel my lips turn up into a small, sad smile as I remembered the day three years prior when I met Edward at the Louvre. "But Angela, I already had my day…when I met Edward." My smile broadened as I turned and completed my journey out the front door and to my truck.

"BELLA!" Angela ran to catch up with me. She was slightly out of breath with the cockiest smile I have ever seen. "I think you can have more than one of _those_ days." Her smile stretched from ear to ear, and with that I started my truck and waved goodbye to my friend. She waved to me, still grinning and stepped back inside her home to finish preparing Christmas for her family.

I made it back home in less than five minutes, ready to get a move on in the kitchen. Hmmm…I didn't know we were having company for dinner. I noticed two cars parked on the street in front of the house. They didn't seem familiar and one was a rental. I noticed the green 'E' on the back bumper.

"I wonder who that is." I muttered as I got out of the truck. I grabbed my stuff out of the truck and headed to the front door. The closer I got, the stranger I felt. Like, I don't know…like some strange energy was surrounding me, encapsulating me. It was kind of exhilarating and it made me smile. I hadn't felt anything like this since, well since… my brain froze. Literally, it froze. I could feel the energy lick its way up my back.

I turned and was lost in his eyes. Then I was lost in his lips and embrace. It was glorious. His lips were like fire on mine; I wanted to devour him, I had to make him mine. There was such a strange connection…it was so strong! My heart was racing, pounding so hard I thought it would beat right out of my chest. I don't know when I stopped breathing, but I heard Edward's velvety voice "Breathe, my love."

I grasped for air as I surveyed my surroundings. I realized I was still standing on the doorstep to my parent's house and I needed to go in. I also needed a minute because I was so hot under the collar right now I'm not sure I could stand to be in the kitchen over a stove. The mere thought of Edward was enough to do me in. I took a few deep breaths before I felt the heat travel back down my face, telling me I was no longer beet red. I could still fill the electricity in the air and as I opened the front door and entered I swear the intensity of it brought me to my knees.

I felt like I had been run over by a truck. The realization hit that I was in my parent's living room. "Bella, can you hear me? My name is Carlisle. You passed out. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I was a little groggy. Did I remember to eat this morning? "How did I get here?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed.

I heard a throat clear behind me, "I carried you."

**A/N: So, so, whaddaya think? Review please. **


	21. Reunited

**A/N: You asked. I delivered. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to the ladies on Twitter, you ROCK! Special thanks to Solidae26 for betaing. **

BPOV:

I know that voice…that beautiful, haunting voice.

"Bella? Love? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" The voice was in front of me now, but I didn't want to open my eyes. If I opened my eyes he would disappear - and I don't want him to disappear.

"You don't want who to disappear?" Did I say that out loud? "Carlisle? You don't want Carlisle to disappear?" The voice sounded worried, almost betrayed and sad - so sad. That voice should never be sad.

"Who? No, not Carlisle. Edward, my Edward. He always disappears when I open my eyes."

"Open your eyes my love, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." For the second time today an unbidden tear slid down my cheek.

"I can't" I sniffled. "Please don't make me." Just then I felt a soft yet urgent kiss on my lips.

"Yes you can, my love. I need to see those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours. I need to see them so that I know I'm home." I felt his lips again they were pleading with me. I parted my lips slightly and his parted with mine. I felt the tip of his tongue on mine and I couldn't help my reaction. It was visceral.

Three things happened then: my hands grabbed for the luscious locks of bronze hair I knew were in front of me; my tongue found its way into his mouth and several coughs, chuckles and one very unamused throat clearing sounded in the room around us. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful shade of green - like a beautiful jade stone.

I suddenly remembered the last time those eyes, these eyes, Edward's eyes were this close to me and I felt warm all over my body. I stared into those eyes forgetting there were others in the room. I heard the throat clear again and looked up to see a very irritated Charlie and a very amused Renee along with four other faces. I made to get up but Edward put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sit love, we don't want you passing out again." I looked up and smiled at Edward's endearment and the way he wanted to take care of me- in my father's house no less. I worried my lip a little at the thought of Charlie's guns and my beautiful Edward within the same four walls.

Edward. My Edward was here. Here. Right now. All of sudden it hit me. EDWARD IS HERE. I started hyperventilating. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" My mother stepped up and Edward moved over but I noticed he wouldn't leave. I also noticed his hand stayed on my knee or on my arm as my mother stood directly in front of me and put her hands on my face.

"Isabella, breathe. Deep…deep breath. That's my girl. Breathe. Nothing's wrong Edward, she's just excited. Isn't that right dear?" I was so embarrassed I didn't know if I should crawl under a rock or just hop in my truck and go. Either way my face burned so hot I was sure it was a yet unheard of shade of red. As if he could read my mind Edward's hand reached for mine and held on tightly; it hurt a little but it also helped reaffirm the fact that I wasn't dreaming.

My love was here - _with_ me. Renee stood up and patted my hair down as I continued to take deep breaths. "Edward?" I whispered as I looked over into his eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

"I missed you." Another tear slid down this time it was Edward who caught it with his thumb and kissed the next one away.

"I missed you too."

"I didn't know how to find you." I kissed the palm of his hand. "How did you find me Edward?" I don't know why I was whispering other than I wanted this to just be between us. I suddenly thought back to what Angela said. _Chicago? _"Were you in Chicago?" And, I remembered Edward had told me when we first met he was from Chicago, when I asked him in French about knowing English. He said, '_of course I speak English. I'm from Chicago.' _How did Angela remember…? She knew. Angela knew Edward would be here. "How did Angela know you were here?"

Edward smiled. "That's a long story, love."

I loved that he kept calling me love. He did that the night we were together in Paris too. "I've got time." I nodded my head to him telling him without words to continue. What I heard next shocked me. I don't know if it was one hour, two or what. Before I knew it, dinner was ready, Edward was smiling and my mouth was hanging over.

"Love?" Edward whispered in my ear so only I would hear, at the same time causing an unintended physical response.

"Hmm?" I half moaned half questioned. He didn't know the effect his proximity had on my senses. Not only was I tingly but I could feel dampness in my underwear and in the pit of my stomach there was a yearning for him to touch me.

"Bella, between your mouth hanging open and those delicious moans you make I am having a very," I looked in his eyes as they darkened "very haaard" he stressed the hard making it sound like the sexiest word in the English language "time remaining a gentleman." My breath hitched and I was subconsciously rubbing my thighs together. I couldn't believe the effect Edward had on me to make me feel so wanton. I was filled with lust for Edward as well as love and I wanted to express it.

"Edward, Bella dinner is ready" Renee called from the dining room. I didn't want to try and get up for fear I would pass out again. Edward rose and I saw a very noticeable bulge in his pants.

"It's not polite to stare _Isabella_."

"Mmmm, but Edward I want to stare." I looked in his eyes and saw my feelings mirrored back to me.

"Bella love, we could do that but then I would be breaking a promise to my father and simultaneously signing my own death certificate. I am reasonably certain your father would shoot me dead for defiling his daughter in his house." He chuckled and helped me to stand. He even held my arm while I pointed him to the dining room. I wanted to kiss him so badly. "What promise would you be breaking to your father?"

"Well, before you I had never been with any one. I was saving myself for marriage. After you - well, there was no after you. There was only ever you." I felt love swell in my heart a little more at those words. "Anyway, my dad and I talked before I came out here to find out if you might possibly… well, if you would. Anyway, he basically said we should wait until we, well that is if you wanted to… I mean...I know we have to get to know each other some more."

"Edward. What is it?"

"I told my father I want to marry you." My eyes were wide with disbelief and my mouth was hanging open again. Edward rushed to explain himself, unnecessarily.

"I mean, I don't mean to presume that you want to marry me. I just…" I placed two fingers on his lips and stood on my tiptoes and smiled up at him. He got the hint and bent down slightly and allowed me to peck his lips before I put my feet flat on the ground. I licked my lips savoring his taste and stuck my bottom lip in my teeth for just a moment. "I think I would love to marry you Edward."

EPOV:

"I mean, I don't mean to presume that you want to marry me. I just…" She placed two fingers on my lips and stood on her tiptoes and smiled I me. I got the hint and bent down slightly so she could kiss me. She licked her lips and worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment, causing my groin to swell slightly. She ducked her head down and said in a low voice "I think I would love to marry you Edward." Then she looked up at me from under her eyelashes and I swear - _as perverted as it sounds_, I came a little. Fuck me this girl is going to be the death of me… I looked up and saw her father eying us from the end of the table. I swear he knew what I was thinking and he did _not_ like it. _At all_.

"Bella, we'd better sit before your father separates us." She giggled, took my hand and led me to the table.

"Apparently we're already separated" she said as I checked out the seating arrangement. Charlie and Renee at the heads of the table, my parents on one side with a seat next to Charlie open and Esme and Carlisle on the opposite side with a seat next to Renee open.

"Ahhh, I see. Would you like to sit next to your mother or your father?" I'd gladly take a bullet for this girl.

"I'll sit next to Charlie, he's less likely to kill me, you know since we're family and all."

"No love, let me. He was starting to like me a little before you made out with me in front of him." Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of crimson before she ducked her head down. I reached for her chin lifting her eyes to meet mine. "Don't ever hide those eyes from me, please?"

Her cheeks went red again and she tried to look away but I wouldn't let her. The next thing I knew I was being led to sit down while holding Bella's hand as she sat in the seat that was vacant next to Esme. We smiled at one another as the conversation began to float around us.

"Alright, that's enough of the googly eyes out of you two. Some of us would like to eat." Bella's eyes snapped away which broke my heart and whatever spell she had me under. I looked up to see my father's raised eyebrow and I adjusted my posture as he tried not to laugh. Tried and failed. Next thing I know my mother, Carlisle, Esme and even Bella's mom were all chuckling.

Bella huffed, rolled her eyes and put green beans on both ours plates before scooping up mashed potatoes for the two of us. I could feel my cheeks turn a little pink but after a moment I realized I didn't care. I looked over at Bella as she looked at me and we had to laugh at ourselves. "I'm sorry everyone, I can't help it."

"Been there" my father said through his laughter.

"Done that" Carlisle agreed.

We all looked up to Charlie who was watching Renee then he shook his head, sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't let his gruff exterior fool you. I have a love letter or two from this one to my left." Renee smiled and Charlie turned a little pink.

"I admit, I may have been a bit of a fool in love."

"May have been? Does that mean you aren't anymore?" The question wasn't innocent and the expression she gave him was almost deadly.

"No, no, I mean am, am in love." Charlie was stumbling over his words while Renee smiled connivingly.

"So then you understand why all the googly eyes and such, _right_?

"_Renee_?"

"I was only asking, dear." She smiled and winked at me before turning back to Charlie and kissing his cheek.

************

After dinner Bella and I went into the living room while the others enjoyed coffee at the dining room table.

"Bella, I…"

"Edward…"

She smiled at me and looked away, a slight blush crossing her cheeks before she looked at me out of her peripheral vision. "You first." She whispered.

I let out a large gust of air from the nervousness I was feeling in this moment. I turned in my seat and placed my knee on the sofa. She eyed my new posture and did the same so that we mirrored one another. "Bella, I have something for you."

"But, Edward…" I placed two fingers on her soft and beautiful dusty rose lips.

"Let me finish, baby. I need to do this."

"You didn't buy me anything, did you?"

"Not really… I'm just returning something to its rightful owner." Bella tilted her head as a hint of confusion passed through her eyes. "Do you remember this?" I held up Bella's - well, _our_ charm bracelet.

"Oh, Edward." Tears began to fall, tears of happiness. It was written all over her face.

"You kept it. I can't believe you kept it." I could tell she was touched that I still had the bracelet, I could also tell she hadn't really looked at it. It's had some additions since it's been in my possession, several of which were very recent.

"Of course I kept it. It was yours, the only thing I had of you. That, and the memory." I kissed her lips, just a small one. I couldn't help it. I licked my lips tasting her sweetness.

"No, Edward. You had so much more. You had, have… Edward you have my heart."

ANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIPANIP

BPOV:

"Oh, Edward." I couldn't help the tears. This was my second, no third time crying today and each time Edward was involved. Who knew I was so frickin' emotional?

"You kept it. I can't believe you kept it." I can't believe he kept it!!!!! Oh my….ahhh. Calm down Bella, calm down. Am I talking to myself in third person? Edward broke me out of my silent internal debate.

"Of course I kept it. It was yours, the only thing I had of you. That, and the memory." He kissed me.

"No, Edward. You had so much more. You had" Oh my God, help me please. I can't believe I'm going to say this, "have… Edward you have my heart." I tucked my chin into my chest and watched Edward from under my eyelashes. I couldn't look in case I was reading everything wrong, in case he didn't really want me. But, he had to…right? He had to or he wouldn't be here. Just then I felt his finger lifting my chin.

"I want to see your eyes. I want to look into your beautiful eyes when I tell you 'you have my heart' too. From the moment I first saw you on the Champs-Élysées, you owned me and you didn't even know it. I walked around Paris mooning, looking for you. You could ask my friends. I was so pitiful because I wanted to be with you, in your presence, wherever you were. There was something in your eyes that drew me to you. That still draws me to you, even now, right now. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I didn't mean to do this right now, not like this. I wanted us to get to know each other better. I wanted..." Edward stood up and pulled me off the couch. My head was swimming with the emotion of his words. So much so that I didn't notice that he was no longer standing in front of me. He was kneeling.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**A/N: So, this was finished a lot sooner than I thought it would be. I hope you like the quick update. You can always let me know by REVIEWING…. LOL Come on hit the button you know you want to.**


	22. The End of a Thing

**A/N: I wanted to get this out like right now. Consequently it has not been to the beta. It is the end the finale and I just had to get it out there. Steph if its jacked up tell me so we can fix it. Are you ready my lovely ladies…the end is upon us: **

BPOV:

I'm dead, I must be dead…It was all a dream, It had to be right? There is no way Edward, my Edward just asked me to marry him… right? Right? Like for real asked me and not like the hey I wanna marry you some day… not that he would ever say wanna. GAH! I'm losing my frickin mind!

"Bella?" I sucked in a quick breath and surreptitiously pinched myself. Ouch, okay I'm not sleeping. "Love? Are you okay? I mean I know its soon, but… well, I mean… I thought that we…"

"Edward, did you just ask me to marry you?" I looked up into his eyes and saw so much love there. Pure love. I couldn't help the big dorky, cheesy smile on my face and I loved that instead of laughing at me Edward's face mirrored my own.

"Edward, I would love to marry you." If I smiled any wider my face would split and again Edward's face was just as bad well, _good _as mine.

"SHE SAID YES! DAD SHE SAID YES!"

EPOV:

"SHE SAID YES! DAD SHE SAID YES!" I heard others come into the room with Bella and I but I couldn't care less. She said YES!

"GOD, THANK YOU! HAHAHAHA. YOU SAID YES BELLA! Oh my God, OH MY GOD! Bella, oh my." I was so excited I had no volume control I went from yelling to whispering instantly, "I can't believe you said yes. THANK YOU, Thank you Bella. Thank you for saying yes Thank you for agreeing to be my wife." I pulled her in my arms, "Thank you (I kissed her left hand) Thank you (I kissed her right hand) Thank you (I kissed her lips) so much. Thank you my love. You have made me so, _so_ happy. Thank you."

Bella was beet red and smiling so brightly I swear she would outshine every star in the sky.

"Baby, baby I can't believe you said yes" I whispered to her as I placed our foreheads together. "You said yes." I smiled and rubbed our noses together. She looked me directly in the eyes before tilting away from me biting her lower lip, _that's my lip to bite_. I licked my lips at the thought. She saw me and looked up at me from beneath her beautiful lashes before focusing back on my lips. "Bella…" I whispered again before leaning in to catch her lips. My lips felt like they were on fire. An unquenchable thirst for all things Bella began to run through my blood. I snaked my tongue out to slide against her soft silky lips when she pulled away licking and wiping her lips. Suddenly, I recognized the voices of our families congratulating us. I had forgotten they were even here I was so lost in Bella's eyes… no not lost _found_. I was home.

BPOV:

"Bella…" Edward whispered my name. It was so hauntingly sexy. I felt his tongue snake out and slid against my own. I hated to do so but I pulled away from his kiss, licking and wiping our saliva away. I think we both had forgotten that our families were not only in the same house but in the same room as us at this very moment. Plus, even though we had sat down and eaten together, I still hadn't been officially introduced to his parents. Edwards mother and aunt along with my own mom came and hugged us. Next was Edward's dad who hugged Edward in a vice grip before turning to me and lightly kissing my cheek causing me to blush.

"Edward," I teased my lower lip with my teeth "you haven't introduced us, I mean, not really." I worried my lips some more as I watched him from beneath my eyelashes.

Edward looked slightly embarrassed before pulling me into his side, wrapping his right arm around my shoulders and taking my right hand in his left. "Bella this is my dad Edward Masen, Sr. and my mom Elizabeth. Mom, Dad this…" Edward choked a little on his words. I looked up in time to see mist covering his beautiful green eyes. I was so touched by his emotion that it took my breath away. Edward finally smiled as one solitary tear rolled down his cheek. I lifted my left hand between us and used my thumb to swipe under his eye as I leaned into him and laid a kiss where the tear had fallen down his perfect face.

Edward gave me his crooked smile, the one that flustered me so much when we spoke at the Louvre. "Mom, Dad this is my fiancé, Isabella Marie Swan" The bright smile that took over his face was enough to light the world and I couldn't help but to smile right back at him.

"Isabella, it is our pleasure to make your acquaintance and to welcome you into our family." Edward's dad gave me a light hug. His mom on the other hand squeezed me with more strength then I would have thought she had as she whispered in my ear, "thank you for giving me my son back. He hasn't quite been the same these last few years. Hasn't smiled as brightly or looked quite as happy and here tonight in just a few hours he has become his old self again. Actually," she paused, "he's a better version of himself now than he's ever been before. Thank you Isabella." She released me looking deeply into my eyes as if to emphasize her words and seeing the tears alight in her eyes disabled my ability to squelch my own.

"It's Bella, Mrs. Masen." I let out a small sniffle. "Please call me Bella. All my friends and family do." We cried in earnest as we hugged again.

"Then you must call me Elizabeth, my dear." I could already tell Mrs. Ma…_Elizabeth_ was going to be like another mother to me and a friend. She just had a way about her.

I heard and felt my mother approach me from behind. So, I turned out of Elizabeth's arms and into hers which were open and waiting.

"Mom." I said shakily. If the floodgate opened with Elizabeth then the dam broke with my mom. She hugged me fiercely. "My baby, she's all grown up." She whispered in my ear. "I still need you mom, you're my best friend. I need my best friend."

"Pish posh, you have Alice, Rosalie and Angela."

"Yeah but Mom, I had you first."

"You'll always have me," she said holding my face "and now, you'll have a husband too, it seems." She said looking over to Edward before beckoning him to join our hug. "Thank you Edward. I don't think I've ever seen Bella look so happy before." Edward's smile was genuine, genuine and swoon inducing seeing as how my mother lost all train of thought when his pearly whites were trained on her.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm, yes dear?" I don't know if it was the look on my face or Charlie's that snapped her out of it. She blushed slightly and quickly moved her shoulders up and back down at me as if to say '_oh well_.' My mom, gotta love her. I mentally rolled my eyes-what can you do?

Charlie came up to us then, put his hand on my shoulder and looked me square in the eye, "Are you sure about this Bella?"

"CHARLIE?" My mom cried out from behind us.

"It's okay mom." I quickly reassured her. "Dad, I'm sure." I held his gaze and watched as his eyes too seemed to moisten slightly as he grabbed me into a bear hug. I could feel his jaw lay on top of my head before he gently kissed my hair. I looked up in time to see him look at Edward and with a look of resignation, sigh and shake his hand. "Make her happy, son."

"I will, I promise." Edward said grasping his hand. My dad looked back down at me and smiled. He held my hands and gently squeezed them and watched his big papa bear hands holding mine and crooked his head to the side.

"Bella, is this your…" My daddy lifted my left arm which held the charm bracelet Edward had returned to me. I hid my face and smiled. "I thought you lost this in Pari…"

You could see the gears turning behind my father's eyes as he realized I hadn't lost his precious gift but I had entrusted its safe keeping to my Edward. My dad turned to Edward and smiled. "Thank you for bringing this back to her. I gave this to her when she was born." He held it up and examined it.

"Well Edward, it seems you _have_ been busy." I didn't understand his comment until I actually looked at the bracelet. My jaw dropped. How had I missed this?

"Edward, what did you do?" I couldn't help the wonder in my voice. He smiled and gently took my wrist. "I did it for you Bella, I wanted you to know I never forgot about you, about us. Most of them are very recent, I admit, but I always thought of you."

On the charm bracelet were the original charms… The letter 'I' for Isabella. A 'swan' for our family name. A 'fork' for the place of my birth' my first home, and a book, which represented my favorite pass time-reading. But, also on the bracelet was a miniature Eiffel tower. I fingered it and Edward leaned in from behind me to explain.

"I bought this the morning you left. I wanted something tangible to look back on that would invoke the memory of our time together in Paris." Edward kissed my neck as I fingered the letter 'E' on the bracelet, "that one's kind of obvious." He smiled into my neck and laid another kiss there. He took my hand and pulled me down onto the sofa with him with my back pressed to his chest as I sat between his legs. Our parents took their seats around the room and watched us as Edward continued to explain the new charms on my bracelet.

"Is this a brick and hammer?" Edward chuckled into my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine. "It's the symbol for masons love, I thought it was clever." I smiled, leave it to Edward. "I get it, masons makes me think of Masen which is you."

"Exactly, my love." He kissed my hair.

"The space needle?" I guffawed. "Edward, as I recall we never met up in Seattle."

"True, but if I hadn't come out to visit Seattle and setup offices for my dad's firm I wonder if I would have ever found you or noticed the clues to finding you that were sitting in my pocket all this time." He fingered the charm as he finished his statement then turned to me and pecked my cheek.

I noticed a beautiful brown jewel placed in an oval setting and turned my head so I could look in his eyes. "Edward what is this? It's so pretty."

"It's called Bastnaesite, they were once mined in Pakistan but are very rare now that the mines have closed." My breath caught in my throat when I thought of how much he might have spent on that one jewel alone. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, I just…I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this Edward."

"I didn't. I promise. But, I had to get it. Do you see the red swirling in with the brown here?"

"Yeah."

"That reminded me of your hair." He turned to face me yet again; I could feel his gaze and I adjusted my position so I could see him better. He gave me a sweet smile and leaned into me nose to nose. He held the bracelet up to the light and turned his head to look at it again, "do you see the golden flecks down here mixed in with the brown?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"That reminds me of your eyes." He said as he turned back to me. I watched Edward's eyes as the green went from a brilliant jade to a stormy shade. It took everything within me to turn away from him and focus on the bracelet. I fingered the crystal heart that had a silver overlay shaped liked the symbol for infinity.

"What about this crystal Edward, what does this mean?"

"You know what it means Bella." He whispered softly into my ear.

"I want to hear you say it." I looked up at him from underneath my lashes, I could tell the effect that look alone had on him, I could feel it in my back.

Edward chuckled and leaned into me once more. "Well, you know what they say about diamonds my love."

"What's that Edward?"

"_They_ are forever. What better to symbolize our love than a diamond with an overlay of infinity…forever, permanent and without end."

He leaned in and kissed me and I relished in the promise of forever with him.

**FIN**

**A/N: So what do you think? I've had the question asked about a sequel… my answer: maybe. Leave a review please. Also, there is nominating going on for Indie Twific awards right at this moment so go nominate some fics that don't usually get nominated…that's the whole point of these awards. www [dot] theindietwificawards [dot] com**


	23. SEQUEL UP 120109

A Life in Seattle

The Sequel to A Night in Paris…

In A Night in Paris Bella longed for the love of Edward her once and only lover from Paris. Unbeknown to her he was also pining away for the beautiful girl he had fallen for three years before. Fast forward three years and Edward has learned that getting to Bella is easier than he ever imagined… Catch up with these two halves of an intense love affair destined to continue.

COMING SOON!!!!


End file.
